Harry Potter à la croisée des Mondes
by Blackfan
Summary: Un nouveau venu, jeune sorcier à la destinée mystérieuse et surtout un passage vers u autre monde. Quand Hp rejoint A la Croisée des Monde.
1. Default Chapter

Le descendant des Relcias.  
  
Chapitre un : le pensionnat et la lettre.  
  
La nuit gouvernait encore à l'extérieur lorsque le bruit résonna. Trois grands coups frappés à la porte tirèrent de son sommeil le jeune garçon endormit. Sa première réaction fut de regarder le réveil à côté de son lit. Quatre heure du matin.

-Lève toi, bon sang de feignant !

Maudissant comme tous les matins son statut d'orphelin, William se leva avec un bâillement étouffé. Il passa en vitesse un pantalon de toile que lui avait donné son « père » et une chemise à carreaux, qu'il trouvait plus laide chaque jour qui passe. Il ouvrit ensuite les volets et laissa entrer la lumière naissante du jour. Le soleil inonda sa chambre de toutes les couleurs vives et chaudes d'un lever de soleil, baignant le sol de orangé. Il laissa alors son esprit vagabondé à l'extérieur. Que ne donnerait il pas pour quitter à tout jamais cette maison de fou où on l'obligeait à travailler comme un esclave afin de payer ce qu'il mangeait. Pourtant, il ne mangeait presque rien, et ne coûtait pas grand-chose en affaires personnelles. Sa chambre était sobre, les murs dénudés. Will était un jeune garçon de onze ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et sa silhouette élancée, accompagnée par ses vêtements trop amples, lui donnait une allure de jeune sous nourri. Pourtant, il mangeait à sa faim. Il n'avait pas un gros appétit voilà tout. Il s'approcha de la bassine de pierre qui trônait sur un des rares meubles de la chambres et se nettoya en vitesse le visage, de façon à effacer toutes traces de fatigue. En relevant la tête, son regard tomba sur le miroir fêlé qui ornait le mur. Quelle misère ! Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à grand-chose. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts retombaient en une courte franche sur son front, juste au dessus de ses yeux, d'une couleur bleu clair. Trois nouveaux coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il se résigna à devoir descendre de nouveau pour aller travailler dans les cuisines. Il se glissa hors de sa chambre et passa dans le couloir sans faire de bruit. Il savait que si jamais il avait le malheur de réveiller un des pensionnaires, il aurait de sacrés ennuis. Il descendit ensuite l'escalier de bois, faisant craquer la dernière marche sous son poids, comme chaque matin. Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine, où il devait travailler. Toute sa vie, Will l'avait passé là, dans cette cuisine sale. Le sol carrelé était craquelé un peu partout et il n'avait jamais eu fière allure. Son seul ami ici, dans cette pension, c'était Berni, le cuisinier. C'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et qui lui avait permis de résister à tout ce qu'il avait subi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Berni n'était pas là. A sa place, un nouveau venu. Celui qui l'avait tiré du lit aux aurores.

-Enfin te voil ! Bon écoute moi bien mon gars. A partir d'aujourd'hui...

-Où est Berni ?

Le nouveau cuisinier gonfla la poitrine d'indignation.

-On ne m'interrompt pas !

-D'accord mais où est Berni ?insista Will.

-Renvoyé.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. A présent, tu vas bosser comme jamais où il t'en cuira, comprit ?

Will acquiesça d'un signe de tête, peu convaincu.

-On dit oui monsieur Angeli.

-Oui monsieur Angeli, répéta Will.

Visiblement très fier d'avoir amadoué son marmiton, le nouveau chef cuistot, se retourna et commença à décrocher une casserole. Il l'écrasa ensuite sur le torse de Will qui tomba à la renverse.

-Allez tu vas me récurer toutes ces casseroles. Elles sont sales.

-Je l'ai lavées hier, dit Will.

-Et ben tu vas recommencer!

Will fit la moue.

-Ce bon à rien de Berni t'a laissé trop de libert ! Au boulot !

La colère commençait à monter en Will.

-Berni n'est pas un bon à rien.

-Berni n'est pas un bon à rien au boulot j'ai dit !

Cette fois c'était trop ! Cet inconnu le méprisé sans le connaître et il insulté son meilleur ami, en plus ! Will jeta la casserole sur le sol, fulminant de colère.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre abruti! Comment pouvez vous juger des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas ?

-Je dis ce que je veux, d'accord morveux ?

Will bouillait à présent. Une théière siffla et Mr Angeli se précipita pour la retirer du feu. Comme Will aurait voulu qu'il se brûle ! Au lieu de ça, la bouilloire lui explosa au visage et Will en profitant pour quitter la cuisine, tandis que le cuistot cherchait à l'aveuglette l'évier pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la petite armoire de bois qui lui servait de penderie et prit les quelques affaires qu'il possédait pour les jeter dans la petite valise qui était sous son lit. Sur le rebord intérieur était brodé les lettres W. R mais Will ne savait ce qu'elle représentaient. Probablement le W était l'initiale de son prénom, mais ne connaissant pas son nom, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le R. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le cuistot hurlant de rage.

-William, à la cuisine !

-Non, cria Will. Je m'en vais. J'en ai assez ! Poussez vous !

Mais l'homme, massif, refusa de libérer le passage.

-Poussez vous ou sinon...menaça Will.

-Sinon quoi, crevette ?

Il était vrai que du haut de ses onze ans, Will ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à cette armoire à glace qui lui barrait le passage. La rage recommençait à monter en lui.

-Poussez vous ! hurla-t-il.

Le gros bonhomme sembla alors projeté en arrière, et il alla s'écraser dans le mur, en face de la porte. Will sortit alors que les pensionnaires commençaient à se lever pour voir qui faisait ce raffut. Il descendit les escaliers, et se retrouva devant la porte principale. La directrice la fermait chaque soir, comment avait il pu oublier ça ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière en disant qu'il avait oublié la clef ! Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et il sortit du pensionnat, enfin libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait.  
  
Il marcha encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans l'air frais du matin, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Au fur et à mesure que sa colère diminuait, une nouvelle sensation apparaissait. L'angoisse. Il avait fui mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il opta finalement d'aller chez Berni, quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Il était déjà aller une fois, lors d'une journée de liberté. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son ami, après encore quinze minutes de marche, il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Berni vint lui ouvrir, le visage encore endormi.

-Will ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

-Je peux entrer Berni ? Je me suis enfui.

Berni laissa entrer le jeune garçon et alla préparer deux tasses de café bien fort.

-Allez explique moi tout. Que fais un gamin comme toi dehors à cinq heure du mat' ?

Il laissa échapper un long bâillement et Will du attendre qu'il ait fini pour lui conter son histoire. Comment il avait découvert que Berni avait été renvoyé, que le nouveau chef cuistot était un monstre doublé d'un idiot et enfin, comment il avait quitté le bâtiment devant les pensionnaires ébahis.

-Et la porte n'était pas fermée ?

-Si justement. Mais elle a sauté quand je me suis approch !

-Alors ça signifie que...

Mais Berni ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'enferma dans ses pensées et la curiosité de Will l'emporta.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je dois te cacher. La directrice va venir ici directement et si elle te trouve là, j'aurais de gros ennuis.

En effet, trois coups furent frappés à la porte à cet instant précis.

-Zut déj ! Tant pis. Reste là et ne bouge pas. Will le vit tirer de la manche de son pyjama un morceau de bois d'une quinzaine de centimètre et lui écraser sur la tête. Il sentit ensuite un liquide froid le parcourir, comme si on lui vidait une carafe d'eau sur la tête.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Chut ! dit Berni en se mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Garde bien ta valise à la main et ne bouge pas.

Trois nouveaux coups furent frappés et il alla ouvrir. La directrice entra, fulminante de colère, son visage violacé laissant apparaître une veine qui palpitait près de sa tempe. Will se tassa le plus possible, sans faire de bruit, mais ne bougea pas, comme le lui avait ordonné Berni.

-Je sais qu'il est ici, hurlait elle !

-Mais qui donc, dit Berni en imitant un bâillement interminable.

-William. Il s'est enfui et je sens qu'il est chez vous !

Le nouveau cuisinier l'accompagnait, couvert de plâtre et de suie.

-Fouillez la maison, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Allez y je n'ai rien à cacher.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils repartirent, en hurlant qu'ils se vengeraient. Will attendit que Berni revienne pour lâcher un grand soupir de soulagement.

-Ca alors ! Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas vu ?

Berni ne répondit pas. Il lui écrasa de nouveau le bout de bois sur la tête et parti dans sa chambre pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard, une lettre à la main.

-Lit ça d'abord et je t'expliquerais ensuite.

Sur l'enveloppe de la lettre, une écriture ronde et de couleur vert émeraude indiquait :

Mr William Relcias

Chez Mr Berni Sintan

24, rue de l'horloge

Londres.


	2. Chapitre deux: Le chaudron baveur

Chapitre deux: Le chaudron baveur.  
  
Will lut et relut l'adresse à plusieurs reprises. Comment se faisait il que la personne qui avait envoyé cette lettre sache à l'avance qu'il se trouverait chez Berni ? Et surtout, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que pour la première fois, il voyait son nom, son nom complet. William Relcias.

-Qui... ? Qui m'envoie cette lettre ?demanda-t-il.

-Lit la. Tout est expliqué.

Berni s'était assis et sirotait une deuxième tasse de café noir. Will déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe et en tira deux feuilles de parchemin. Quelle idée bizarre ! Ecrire sur du parchemin à notre époque ! La première feuille était une lettre écrite de la même encre verte brillante et Will du la lire plusieurs fois de suite pour bien croire ce qu'il lisait.

Mr William Relcias

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été admis à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de Londres à 11 heures précises.

Avec mes sincères salutations Professeur McGonagall.

Après trois relectures, Will ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait lu.

-Tu...Cette...Moi... ?

Berni sourit d'un air amusé et s'approcha de Will, la main tendue.

-Alors toi aussi ? demanda Will.

Berni acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Will du s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Les sorciers. Ca existe ! Et j'en suis un !! Incroyable !

Il rangea la première lettre et sortit le deuxième morceau de parchemin.

Les élèves de première année devront se munir des livres suivants : Enchantements et sortilège de niveau 1.

Danse avec les Sorciers, livre de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

Le fabuleux livres des créatures magiques.

Livre des Métamorphoses niveau 1.

Plantes et comment s'en servir niveau 1.

L'enthousiasme dont avait fait preuve le jeune garçon s'éteignit alors comme on souffle une bougie. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, la mine déconfite.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Berni.

-Je ne pourrais jamais y aller ! Je n'ai pas un sou en poche ! Je devais travailler dans les cuisines de la pension pour payer ce que je mangeais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. L'argent moldu n'a pas court au pays des sorciers.

-L'argent quoi ?

-Moldu. Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Ca ne change rien. Je n'ai pas un sou en poche !

-Détrompe toi, Will. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai reçu de l'argent sous enveloppe scellé. Je devais te le mettre à l'abri chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, en attendant que tu sois en âge de pouvoir t'en servir.

-De l'argent ? Mais qui... ?

Berni haussa les épaules en signe de négation et d'ignorance.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su. En fait Dumbledore m'avait dit de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Qui est Dumbledore ?

-Le directeur de Poudlard.

-Et pourquoi fallait il veiller sur moi ? Je suis assez grand non ?

-Tu fais partie d'une grande famille de sorcier et...

Will fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de sa famille ne l'ayant jamais connu. Il du cependant se résoudre à écouter car Berni ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa réaction.

-Tu en es le seul survivant, à ma connaissance.

Berni marqua une pause. Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure, et Will devina qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. -En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Cette maison sera fouillée plus d'une fois, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Will acquiesça. Il était certain que la directrice reviendrait bientôt avec la police pour fouiller la maison

-Tu n'as qu'à changer tous ces idiots en crapaud !

-Je n'ai pas le droit Will. Le monde de la sorcellerie est régi par beaucoup de loi et si tu en transgresses une, tu te retrouves à Azkaban. Or je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de l'homme.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Will.

-Les gardiens de la prison sont atroces. Ils se nourrissent de la joie des prisonniers.

-En tout cas, je ne sais pas où aller ! Quel endroit serait plus sûr qu'une maison de sorcier ?

-Mais le chemin de Traverse bien sûr !

Will n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Le chemin de... Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

-Le seul endroit de Londres fréquent uniquement par les sorciers ! Bon on devrait se dépêcher. Je risque d'avoir des ennuis mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Si je m'absente pour t'accompagner, je serais plus que suspecter. Viens suis moi.

Il conduisit Will jusque dans sa chambre. Là, il prit un cadre de photo vide et tira de nouveau le morceau de bois de sa manche.

-C'est ta baguette ? demanda Will

-Oui.

-Tu me laisses l'essayer ?

-Non Will, la baguette n'obéit qu'à son sorcier. Tu auras la tienne bientôt, promis.

Il plaça le bout de sa baguette sur le cadre et murmura ce que Will estima être une formule magique.

-Portus.

Aussitôt, le cadre se mit à briller, puis il redevint normal.

-Tu vas arriver dans un bar. Parle au patron et dis lui que tu viens de ma part. Il saura quoi faire.

Will acquiesça et toucha le cadre. Lorsque Berni le lâcha, il sentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril et toute la pièce devint floue. Dans un tourbillon de couleur, il lui sembla se déplacer à toute vitesse. Lorsque le trajet se termina enfin, il retomba durement sur le sol et roula jusque contre un comptoir, qui arrêta sa course. Il se releva en se massant le dos et regarda autour de lui. Tout les clients (ils étaient habillement d'une drôle de façon, remarqua Will) le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Eh ! D'où tu viens toi ?

Will se retourna et regarda de l'autre côté du comptoir. Un homme, bossu le regardait d'un œil noir.

-Euh...Bonjour. Berni m'envoi et...

Le visage de l'homme sembla se détendre.

-Ah, c'est toi William !

Will n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Comment savez vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Berni m'a tenu au courant. Il m'a dit de te donner une chambre. Tiens voilà ta clé. Des bagages ?

Il regarda autour de Will et lui arracha la petite valise des mains. Puis il se dirigea vers un grand escalier où il poussa Will.

-Monte, monte.

Will obtempéra et gravit les quelques marches jusqu'à un couloir où s'étalait de nombreuses portes.

-Chambre 15 c'est ça non ?

Will regarda sa clef et acquiesça. Il avança dans le sombre couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte numéro quinze. Il entra la clef dans la serrure et tourna. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je t'ai donné une chambre avec vue sur le chemin de Traverse, dit le barman.

Il jeta la valise sur le lit sans ménagement, levant un petit nuage de poussière et s'approcha de la porte.

-Tu dois attendre Berni ici. Surtout ne bouge pas, ne sort pas du bar. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sonne la cloche près de ton lit.

Puis il sortit et claqua la porte. Will s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit alors une longue allée, où de nombreux magasins de toutes sorte s'affichaient. Il n'y avait pour le moment personne sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Will pensa que six heure du matin, c'était peut être un peu tôt pour faire ses courses, même chez les sorciers. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour vider ses affaires de sa valise et les ranger, ce qu'il fit en dix minutes. Puis il remarqua que la soif le tiraillait et il s'approcha de la cloche, pendue au plafond. Il tira la poignée et à sa grande surprise, la poignée se mua en un combiné de téléphone. Il plaça son oreille contre l'écouteur et attendit.

-Que désirez vous, demanda une voix de femme.

-Euh... J'ai un peu soif. Si je pouvais avoir un jus de fruit ou un coca, ça ne serait pas de refus.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le barman entra, un plateau à la main, où se tenaient dans un équilibre précaire un verre et une bouteille de cola.

-Voilà monsieur.

Il déposa le plateau sur une petit table et sorti de la pièce. Will s'approcha et se servit un verre de ce qu'il croyait être du coca, mais il lu l'étiquette et vit qu'il était inscrit Bieraubeurre. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, il bu une gorgée du liquide et sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

-Woah ! C'est excellent !

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Will laissa échapper son verre tandis que Berni s'écroulait sur le lit, le détruisant à moitié.

-Zut. Il a encore bougé les meubles.

Il se releva et agita sa baguette dans un mouvement négligent.

-Reparo.

Le lit se répara instantanément.

-Alors Will, prêt ? demanda Berni.

-Prêt à quoi ?

-A aller sur le chemin de Traverse bien sûr !


	3. Chapitre trois: le chemin de traverse

Chapitre trois : le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Will sentait l'enthousiasme monter une nouvelle en lui, comme une poussée d'adrénaline.

-On y va vraiment ?

-Oui bien sûr, il est temps que tu te familiarises un peu avec le monde des sorciers.

Ils descendirent ensuite le petit escalier qui les conduisit jusque dans le bar et, après avoir salué Tom, ils sortirent dans l'arrière-cour de la bâtisse, pour se retrouver face à un grand mur de brique.

-C'est bloqué. Ce ne doit pas être là, dit Will.

-Détrompes toi Will !

Berni tira une fois encore sa baguette et frappa les briques de façon précise dans un ordre que Will s'efforça de retenir. Il avait toujours eu excellente mémoire et il était certain à présent de pouvoir repasser la barrière magique. Lorsque Berni eu terminé, le mur eu un soubresaut et les briques se déplacèrent de chaque côtés pour laissé place à une arche assez grande pour laisser passer le plus grand des hommes. Will s'émerveilla de ce nouveau prodige et Berni du l'appeler à trois reprises pour lui faire enfin passer la barrière. Il se retrouva alors sur une longue allée, probablement de plusieurs kilomètres, recouverte de pavés jaunes. De chaque côtés de cette immense allée, toutes sorte de magasins étendaient leur devanture, présentant des articles que chacun vendait.

-On doit aller tout là-bas, dit Berni.

Il désignait le bout de l'allée où un immense bâtiment, formé de coupole et de mini tourelle, occupait toute la largeur du chemin.

-Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Fait attention à ce que tu dis, les gobelins sont très susceptibles !

Will acquiesça et il suivit Berni le long du Chemin de Traverse. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient à présent sur le chemin et ils se frayèrent un passage parmi les passants en jouant des coudes. Ils passèrent devant la boutique de Florian Fortârome, le magasin de glace et de sorbet, le magasin de Quidditch, mot dont Will ignorait le sens, une librairie chez Fleury et Bott, ainsi qu'un magasin, nommée Fred et George Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

-A ces deux l ! De vrai troublions ! Dit Berni en secouant la tête.

-Qui sont ils ?

-Deux frères jumeaux d'une famille nombreuse qui ont ouvert un magasin de farce et attrapes.

Will se promit d'y faire un tour avant la rentrée. Il avait le temps, puisque aujourd'hui, c'était le 20 août et que la rentré avait lieu le 1er Septembre. Lorsque Berni poussa la porte de la Banque, une odeur âcre de poussière pénétra dans les narines de Will, qui du plisser le nez pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Ils approchèrent d'un comptoir où une petite créature au nez écrasé écrivait dans un immense registre.

-Bonjour, Mr William Relcias voudrait retirer quelques Gallions.

-Des gallions ? souffla Will

Mais Berni l'intima au silence et il donna ensuite une clé minuscule à la créature. Il les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à un wagonnet qui s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la Terre jusqu'au coffre numéro 203. La créature enfonça alors la clef et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant un petit tas d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

-Les pièces d'or sont des gallions, dit Berni. Tu en as...suffisamment, dit il en regardant le registre. Les pièces en argents sont les Mornilles, continua t-il. Et tu as encore plus, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir. Les pièces de bronze sont les Noises et je n'en parlerais pas, sous peine de malaise.

Il sourit à Will mais celui-ci sentait un sentiment de malaise grandir en lui. Il prit un petit sac et y fourra quelques une des pièces de chaque espèce. Puis ils reprirent le wagonnet qui les remonta à la surface. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'air vicié de la banque, Will respira à grandes bouffées l'air poussiéreux de la rue et commença à avancer quand Berni le retint par l'épaule.

-Bon je dois y aller. Va chez Mme Guipure et prends deux robes de sorciers. Ensuite, rends toi chez Fleury et Bott, et achète tes livres. Enfin, rends toi chez Mr Ollivanders où tu achèteras ta baguette d'accord ?

Will acquiesça et se mit en marche. Il ne savait cependant pas vraiment où se trouvaient les différents magasins et il aurait préféré que Berni reste avec lui. Il se retourna pour lui demander de l'aider, mais le sorcier avait déjà disparu.

-Zut ! Je vais y passer la journée !

Il entendit alors une voix derrière lui qui disait

-Ron tu as encore grandi ! On va devoir passer chez Mme Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes.

Il vit une femme, un peu ronde, arborant une épaisse tignasse rousse et deux enfants, roux eux aussi, passer devant lui en compagnie d'une jeune fille au cheveux brun et en bataille et d'un jeune garçon, certes plus vieux que lui, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais, eux aussi en bataille. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la femme.

-Ex...Excusez moi.

La femme se retourna et vit Will, penaud, qui la regardait comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Will et je suis...Un peu perdu. Je cherche le magasin de Mme Guipure et je vous entendu en parler alors...

-Alors tu m'as arrêté. Mais bien sûr qu'on peut t'aider. Viens avec nous.

Will remercia la femme d'un signe de tête et le garçon aux cheveux noir vint le saluer.

-Salut moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Voici Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Moi c'est William Relcias. Mais appelez moi Will.

Hermione semblait brûlait d'envie de poser une question mais Ron, le grand roux, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire. Avec une mimique de protestations, elle tandis la main pour saluer Will, et celui-ci la serra chaleureusement.

-Alors tu es un première année ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. En fait, je ne suis même pas...Non je m'exprime mal. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce matin.

-Et comment l'as appris ?

-J'ai fait exploser une bouilloire et une porte pour m'enfuir de la pension où j'habitais.

Hermione parut s'indigner mais Ron sourit.

-Pas mal. Harry, lui, il a enfermé son cousin dans un vivarium.

Il étouffa un rire devant le regard courroucé de sa mère.

-Voilà, nous sommes devant chez Mme Guipure. Ron rentre là-dedans tout de suite. Viens avec nous Will.

Will acquiesça et entra à la suite de Ron. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha et les fit monter chacun sur une estrade, en leur prenant leur mesure.

-Pour toi c'est facile, dit elle à Will. Taille 3. Va voir celle qui te plaît. Toi c'est plus dur, dit la femme. Tu es trop grand. Taille 5. C'est rare. On va voir ce qu'on a. Will partit à travers les rayonnages et chercha une robe qui lui plaisait. Elle se ressemblait toute, noire et ample. Alors qu'il ne regardait pas, il heurta un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde, presque blanche.

-Eh ! Fais un peu attention.

-Excuse moi, dit Will.

Le garçon lui tendit la main et Will la serra.

-Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

-William Relcias.

Malefoy regarda par dessus le rayon et vit Harry et les autres.

-Fais attention à eux. Ce sont de la racaille. Viens plutôt avec moi.

Will réfléchit puis déclina son offre.

-Désoler mais non merci. Je préfère rester avec eux. Ils m'ont l'air très gentil.

-Evite au moins les Sang de Bourbe....

Malefoy ne termina pas sa phrase. Ron venait de surgir et lui avait écrasé le nez d'un coup de poing.

-Je te cherchais Will et je l'ai entendu insulter Hermione. Viens on s'en va.

Will acquiesça et suivit Ron tandis que Drago vociférait derrière eux.

-Tu be le paiera, Weasley !

-Fais attention à lui. Il se croit supérieur parce qu'il un sang pur !

Will prit une robe simple et paya à la caisse du magasin.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? demanda Mme Weasley.

Will acquiesça et il suivit le petit groupe, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entendait derrière lui Mme Guipure qui hurlait contre Drago. Il avait répandu du sang sur toute les robes de taille 3 ou presque.

-Son sang pur s'est un peu répandu j'ai l'impression, dit il à voix basse.

Ron éclata de rire et serra la main de Will comme pour le féliciter.

-Je sens qu'on va s'entendre !


	4. chapitre quattre: la baguette

Chapitre quatre : la baguette.  
  
Après être retourné en vitesse chercher une seconde robe qu'il avait oublié, Will retrouva Harry, Hermione et les Weasley assit à une table sur la terrasse de la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, dégustant une glace.

-Viens t'asseoir Will, dit Ron.

Will tira une chaise et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.

-Il te faut quoi d'autre, demanda Hermione.

Will tira la liste de sa poche et la consulta rapidement.

-Il me manque un chaudron, les livres et la baguette.

-Tu as déjà une chouette ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Will fit non de la tête.

-Je préfère ne pas trop gâcher mon argent pour le moment. On verra plus tard pour un animal.

Hermione acquiesça et lui indiqua où se trouvait la librairie.

-On a déjà acheté nos livres. Va chercher les tiens et nous, on t'attend là.

Will la remercia et partit en courant en direction de Fleury et Bott. Là, il poussa la porte, déclenchant une sonnette, et s'approcha d'un comptoir, où un vieil homme comptait l'argent comptait dans sa caisse.

-Bonjour, dit Will.

-'jour, répondit l'autre. C'est pour quoi ?

Will lui montra sa liste.

-Il me faudrait ces livres s'il vous plaît. L'homme prit la liste des mains du jeune homme et disparut entre les rayonnages surchargés de livres de toutes sortes. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de lourds volumes qu'il déposa sur la table.

-Alors nous en avons donc pour... 30 gallions, 17 noises et 46 mornilles.

Will tira le cordon de sa petite bourse et laissa glisser quelques pièces. L'homme les prit et les fourra dans son tiroir-caisse avant de lui rendre la monnaie. Il lui donna un grand sac en papier dans lequel il mit tous les livres de Will. Celui-ci sortit, chancelant légèrement sous le poids des volumes.

-Laisse là, dit Harry. Tiens, on t'a pris un chaudron taille trois, modèle standard. C'est bien ce qu'il te fallait ? On a aussi acheté le nécessaire de potion. Il désigna un chaudron en fonte dans lequel reposait un ensemble de tube à essai. Will le remercia et lui remboursa la somme qu'avaient coûté les achats.

-Je crois que j'aurais assez pour un animal, en fin de compte.

Harry se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'animalerie magique. L'odeur de fientes et d'animaux vivant envahi rapidement ses narines et il plissa le nez, dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir cette horreur.

-Tu as le choix, dit Harry. Une chouette, un chat, un rat, une grenouille...Tu choisi ce que tu veux.

Will regardait les animaux qui l'entourait, tous plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Des chats et des rats de toutes les couleurs imaginables traînait ici ou là. Le sol, recouvert de plume et de fientes de hiboux, était parfois glissant. Il s'arrêta devant une rangée de cage, chacune comportant un animal à plumes. Finalement, il opta pour un magnifique hibou de couleur fauve, où les reflets de la lumière faisaient miroiter toutes les couleurs, allant du marron au roux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, Will et Harry allèrent déposer l'animal près des Weasley et de Hermione, puis ils s'assirent pour discuter un instant.

-Il ne me reste plus que la baguette.

-Alors va chez Ollivanders, dit Ron. C'est au bout là-bas, dans l'angle.

Will acquiesça et parti en direction de la petite boutique poussiéreuse. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un carillon résonna et il vit un nombre incroyable de petites boîtes en carton alignées sur plusieurs mètres de rayonnages.

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

Il leva la tête du côté d'où venait la voix et vit un vieil homme, perché sur une échelle. L'homme descendit et prit toute sorte de mesure avant que Will n'ait pu réagir.

-Hum, je vois, je vois.

-Que voyez vous ? demanda Will.

-Voyez vous, jeune homme, les baguettes que je fabrique sont unique. Chaque baguette à son sorcier. Et je sens que vous aurez une baguette remarquable. Vous êtes...différents des autres sorciers.

-En quoi suis-je différent ?

Mais Mr Ollivanders ne rajouta rien. Il tira une boîte de son emplacement et la donna à Will.

-Agitez la. Will s'exécuta et une langue de feu sortit de la baguette, brûlant quelques boîtes au passage.

-Non. Le dragon, très peu pour vous.

Il en choisit une deuxième et la lui donna à son tour. Will l'agita et il ressentit un léger picotement au niveau des doigts, mais la baguette se mit à trembler violemment.

-On se rapproche mais pas de frêne.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et prit un air mystérieux, tout en regardant Will. Puis il partit en direction du fond de la salle et revint en soufflant sur une boîte, soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Il ouvrit la boîte et tendit la baguette à Will, qui l'agita. Alors un souffle de vent traversa la pièce et une forte bourrasque souffla, renversant une étagère.

-Oui ! Oui, c'est ça.

Will reposa la baguette dans sa boîte.

-Cette baguette est unique au monde. En bois de hêtre, de 21 centimètres de long, elle contient une unique parcelle d'écaille... de sombrals. Savez ce qu'est un sombrals ?

-Non, aucune idée, reconnut Will.

-Un sombrals est un animal étroitement lié à la mort elle-même, mon garçon. Seul quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort peut voir un sombrals. Or votre baguette contient une écaille de sombrals. Cette baguette est unique au monde !

-Et alors ?

Will ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce que racontait cet homme. Pourtant, Mr Ollivanders paraissait aussi excité que si il avait vendu une baguette en or incrusté de diamant.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

Will fit non de la tête.

-A moins que je ne me trompe, mon jeune ami, votre vie a été marqué par la perte d'être cher et a été d'une grande tristesse n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais...

-Jeune homme, vous êtes appelé à faire des choses extraordinaires. Vous êtes appelé à côtoyer la mort, à chaque coin de rue elle pourrait surgir. Et si vous savez vous en servir, cette baguette vous permettra peut être de vaincre la mort !!!!!

Devant l'enthousiasme du vieil homme, Will songea à lui rendre la baguette et à en prendre une autre. Mais n'avait il pas dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier. En ce cas, la vie de Will serait peut être plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait cru.


	5. chapitre cinq: Farce pour sorciers facét...

Chapitre cinq : Farces pour sorciers facétieux.  
  
Lorsque Will ressortit du magasin de baguette magique, un sentiment de malaise l'avait envahi et il du rester plusieurs minutes, immobile, appuyé contre la façade avant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Puis il repartit en direction du magasin où l'attendait la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione.

-Alors Will, tu l'as ta baguette ? demanda Ron dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Will leur montra la boîte en carton dur qui contenait sa baguette avant de la ranger soigneusement dans un des sacs avec ses autres achats.

-Alors, c'est quoi comme baguette, s'enquit Hermionne.

-Bah, une baguette toute simple.

-Mais que contient elle ? Quel bois ? Quelle taille.

-En bois de hêtre, 21 centimètres....

Will hésitait. Est-ce que ses nouveaux amis continueraient à lui parler si il leur disait la vérit ? Prendraient il peur si il leur expliquait que sa baguette avait un lien étroit avec la mort. Il ne pouvait risquer de perdre ses amis, les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis son enfance.

-Un ventricule de dragon.

-Mon frère Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie, expliqua Ron.

Alors que la discussion virait sur le sujet des frères de Ron et leur travail, Mme Weasley vint chercher les jeunes sorciers pour retourner au Terrier.

-Allez les enfants. Il est temps de partir. Où loges tu, Will ?

-Au chaudron baveur.

-Mon dieu ! Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant seul ! Je vais en toucher un mot à Dumbledore et nous viendrons te chercher dès que possible pour que tu viennes à la maison. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici bien sûr.

Will sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il n'avait jamais été invité à passer des vacances chez un ami, et encore moins chez une famille de sorcier.

-Bill et Charlie arrivent demain. Un de plus un de moins, ça ne fera pas de différence. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Percy.

La voix de Mme Weasley se brisa et elle sanglota. Will lut sur les lèvres de Ron « on t'expliquera » et il du se séparer de ses amis.  
  
Le soir venu, Will pensa que si Ron et sa famille venait le chercher le lendemain, il devrait se dépêcher d'aller visiter ce magasin qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir. Après avoir pris son dîner, il sortit donc du chaudron baveur et frappa les briques comme l'avait fait Berni, puis il passa l'arche et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il suivit la longue route pavée jusqu'à arriver près du magasin de farce et attrapes, dont il poussa la porte et entra. L'intérieur du magasin était sobre, bien que présentant toute sorte d'objets loufoques. Ainsi Will vit des caisses de Praline longue-langue (doublait la taille de la langue de vos ami), des Feuxfous Fuseboum (explosion de couleur garantie), des boîtes à flemme (sécher les cours qui vous déplaisent) et de toutes autres articles plus fous les uns que les autres.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La voix avait retenti derrière lui et Will sursauta violemment, le souffle court. Il vit alors une copie de Ron, les tâches de rousseur en moins et quelques années en plus.  
  
-Non...Non je regarde juste.

-Tu es en première année de Poudlard, non ?

-Oui.

-Fred Weasley. Laisse moi te conseiller.

Fred lui présenta les boîtes à flemme que Will avait vu précédemment, des baguettes farceuses, pour remplacer la baguette du prof lorsqu'il se retourne, des Fume-globes, petites sphères transparentes renfermant un gaz malodorant qui explose si on le laisse au soleil, et des marais Flottants, véritable marais pouvant boucher tout un couloir.

-Avec ça, tu ne retournes pas en cour avant deux jours, expliqua-t-il.

Will se laissa tenter et opta pour une boîte à flemme, même si il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir, ainsi que par plusieurs Fume-Globes et une baguette farceuse. Il se promit aussi de ne pas les montrer à Hermione qui avait l'air d'aimer travailler plus que tout. Il se glissa ensuite hors du magasin. La lumière commençait à décliner et Will estima qu'il était temps de rentrer pour aller se coucher. Will était seul sur le chemin de Traverse, ou presque. Seuls quelques rares passants traînait encore devant le magasin de Quidditch et Will se promit de se renseigner sur ce qu'était ce sport.

-Je me demande où est parti Berni.

Berni n'était en effet pas réapparu de la journée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question Will trébucha sur un chat qui sortait de l'animalerie en courant et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le dallage irrégulier de l'allée. Après s'être remis debout, il poursuivit le chat et le trouva dans une ruelle sombre, perpendiculaire à la rue principale. Il le rattrapa et le porta jusque devant son regard. De couleur fauve, il avait le pelage lisse et rugueux. Autour de ses yeux, une étrange marque laissait penser à de grosses lunettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-il à haute voix, plus pour lui- même qu'autre chose.

Pour toute réponse, le chat poussa un miaulement sauvage, en essayant de griffer les mains qui le retenaient prisonnier.

-Eh, calme toi ! Je vais te ramener. Joignant le geste à la parole, il se tourna et sortit de la petite ruelle pour se rendre jusque dans l'animalerie. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et Will chercha du regard le propriétaire, qui ne donna pas signe de vie. Il chercha ensuite du regard une cage vide où il pourrait installer le chat qui continuait de se débattre violemment. Il en trouva finalement une et y déposa l'animal, puis il referma la porte et fit un tour de clef. Le chat feula et fit le gros dos, mais Will s'en moquait.

-C'est ta place ici. Tu as une maison, toi, ne te plaint pas.

Il passa dans une pièce secondaire pour chercher la vendeuse qui lui avait fait payer son hibou, mais ne trouvant personne, il pensa que les propriétaires ne pouvaient pas dormir dans le magasin. Maudissant cette réflexion tardive, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il quitta le petit magasin exigu pour retourner au chaudron baveur. Il marcha encore durant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver près de l'arche, toujours ouverte de ce côté du passage. Il se glissa dessous et se retrouva dans l'arrière cours du chaudron baveur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bar, il entendit un cri derrière lui, venant du chemin de Traverse. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri et découvrit une personne encapuchonnée, dirigeant sa baguette magique sur un tas de tissu informe au sol.

-Endoloris, dit l'homme à la baguette.

La masse au sol se tortilla alors et Will comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Il ramassa un pavé détaché de la route et se rua sur l'homme à la baguette qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, puis il le frappa violemment derrière la tête. L'homme tomba à genoux, trop sonné pour réagir. Will approcha ensuite de l'homme au sol et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever. Il passa son épaule sous l'aisselle de l'homme et se mit à courir, portant à moitié l'homme à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arche, il entendit l'autre homme jurer et hurler à haute voix.

-Endoloris.

Il y eut alors une explosion et Will entraperçut l'homme, tenant à présent un poulet en caoutchouc dans la main. Dans sa fuite, Will avait perdu sa baguette farceuse et c'est celle-ci que l'homme tenait à présent. Le jeune garçon passa sous l'arche, portant toujours l'autre homme et il se rua à l'intérieur du bar, bondé pour une fin de soirée. Il grimpa alors les escaliers et déboula sur le palier. Puis il se rua dans sa chambre, la numéro 15, dont il referma la porte avec précipitation. Puis le cœur battant, il s'appuya sur la porte pour reprendre son souffle, le front collé sur le bois frais. Une main lui agrippa alors le poignet et Will se retourna pour voir l'homme le tirer vers lui et lui souffler à sombre.

Puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil, et chuta sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Un rayon de lune lui éclaira alors le visage et Will reconnut Berni, son ami de toujours


	6. chapitre six: le Terrier

Chapitre six : Le terrier.  
  
Will attrapa Berni par les épaules et le secoua pour le forcer à se réveiller.

-Berni...Berni réveille toi.

La tête de l'homme reposait à présent sur sa poitrine, que Will voyait se soulever au fur et à mesure que Berni respirait. Au moins, se dit il, il n'était pas mort. Hésitant à aller chercher du secours, au cas où l'homme encapuchonné se trouverait toujours en bas, dans le bar, Will se résigna à descendre, refusant de laisser mourir un de ses seuls amis fidèles. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas des escaliers, il trouva Tom, le barman bossu, penché au dessus de son bar, occuper à lire un journal intitulé la Gazette du Sorcier. En le voyant déboulé des escaliers au pas de course, il leva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Appelez l'hôpital. Vite. Mon ami Berni est là-haut et il est blessé.

Tom secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, mon garçon. Berni est...

-Je vous dis qu'il est là-haut ! Venez voir si vous ne me croyez pas !

Voyant à quel point le jeune garçon insistait, Tom se rendit compte qu'il ne racontait peut être pas d'histoire.

-Montre moi, vite.

Will acquiesça et monta les escaliers trois par trois. Arrivé devant la porte, il attendit que le barman arrive puis il ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
  
-Regardez !

Tom soupira. Un soupir de fatigue.

-C'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer bonhomme.

Will, estomaqué de cette réaction se retourna et trouva la chambre vide. Berni avait disparu.

-C'est...C'est pas possible... Non...

Le bossu redescendit les escaliers de sa démarche gauche et Will le suivit.

-Vous devez me croire. Il était là.

-Evanoui pas vrai ?

-Oui, comme je vous le dis.

L'homme s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Will.

-Et il a disparu comme ça alors que personne n'est entré. Allons, arrêtons là ce petit jeu, tu veux.

-Mais...

Mais le barman avait déjà redescendu les marches qui le séparait du rez-de- chaussée et s'enfonçait à présent dans un couloir sombre. Will tourna les talons et remonta pour vérifier si il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre.

-Chambre 15...

Il ouvrit la porte et ne trouva rien.

-Impossible...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Will était toujours abasourdi par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il heurta Tom qui renversa le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'assit ensuite à une table et prit des œufs au lard. Alors qu'il finissait son jus d'orange, une chouette minuscule le heurta de plein fouet et tomba dans son assiette.

-Aie ! Qu'est ce que...

Le minuscule hibou s'envola de nouveau et Will vit qu'une lettre était attachée à sa patte. C'était un mot de Ron, griffonné à la hâte.

Salut Will

On vient te chercher ce matin à 9h précise au chaudron baveur. Sois prêt. Amitié, Ron et les autres.

Will lut la lettre et vit que le minuscule hibou était toujours là.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le hibou se posa dans l'assiette et mastiqua la couenne du lard de Will, tandis que celui-ci consultait sa montre. Neuf heure moins le quart. Il se leva de table alors que Coq repartait en hululant gaiement et monta préparer ses affaires. Il attrapa ses quelques vêtements et les jeta dans sa valise. Puis il posa dessus ses livres de sorcellerie. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle principale et attendit. Neuf heure sonna et rien ne se produisit. Puis un bruit se fit entendre et Ron apparut dans la cheminée, répandant de la suie un peu partout. Suivirent Harry, Hermione et Mme Weasley.

-Ah tu es là Will. Bien. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

Will acquiesça, bouche bée par l'apparition de la famille et de ses amis.

-Bon allons y. Ron tu passes le premier.

Ron prit la valise des mains de Will et une poignée de la poudre que lui tendait sa mère, puis il se glissa dans l'âtre. Il jeta la poudre et dit d'une voix claire.

-Le Terrier.

Une gigantesque flamme apparue et Will sursauta. L'instant d'après, Ron n'était plus là.

-A toi Harry.

Harry prit le chaudron de Will et entra à son tour dans la cheminée. Il jeta un peu de poudre et cria le Terrier pour disparaître dans une grande flamme verte.

-A toi Will. Prends une bonne poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, et dit bien fort le Terrier.

Will acquiesça, prit un peu de poudre et entra dans la cheminée. Il jeta la poudre et cria Le Terrier. Une flamme verte apparue et Will sentit sa chaleur l'entourer, sans le blesser pour autant. Un tourbillon de couleur apparu tandis que Will partait en tournant sur lui-même. Il déboucha finalement dans une autre cheminée et tomba en avant. Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à se relever.

-Ca fait bizarre hein ?! lança Ron avec un sourire.

-C'est plus que ça, dit Will.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Mme Weasley apparaissaient à leur tour.

-Voilà. Tu es ici chez toi Will. C'est pas le grand luxe mais bon...

-C'est formidable, assura Will.

Pour lui qui avait vécu dans un pensionnat pour garçon durant toute sa vie, il ne connaissait de plus bel endroit.

-Viens on va te montrer là où tu dors, dit Ron.

Will acquiesça et le suivit le long d'un escalier très étroit. Arrivé au premier pallié, ils entrèrent dans une vaste chambre où trônaient deux lits.

-Voilà, tu seras ici avec Harry. Moi je suis plus haut avec Fred et George. Bill et Charlie sont dans leur chambre.

Will posa ses affaires sur un des lits et ils redescendirent ensuite dans la salle à manger.

-Bon et si on s'entraînait, proposa Ron.

-S'entraînait à quoi ? s'enquit Will.

-Mais au quidditch bien sûr, dit Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est.

-Non pas vraiment, avoua Will.

-C'est le plus beau sport au monde, asura Ron. Ca se joue à sept contre sept. Chaque équipe à deux batteurs pour repousser les cognards, un gardien (c'est moi), trois attrapeurs qui marquent avec le souaffle (ça c'est Ginny) et un attrapeur. Harry.

Will nota toutes ces informations dans un coin de sa tête et ils partirent ensuite jusque sur une colline où Will pu essayer pour la première fois de voler sur un balai. La sensation était mille fois supérieure à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lorsqu'ils revinrent le midi, ils trouvèrent Bill et Charlie en train de réaliser un combat à l'aide de leur baguette et des couverts. Lorsqu'une fourchette fut décapitée par un couteau, ils cessèrent leur match pour mettre la table et saluer le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Charlie.

Will sentit ses mains puissantes et calleuses. Il était vrai qu'il s'occupait de dragons.

-Et moi c'est Bill.

Les cheveux noués en catogans et un croc de serpent en boucle d'oreille le rendaient plus proche d'eux que Charlie. Lorsque midi sonna (Will était incapable de dire où se trouvait la pendule) Mr Weasley apparu de nulle part et Will tomba à la renverse.

-Oups, désolé mon garçon. Qui es tu ?

-Will...William Relcias, monsieur.

-Sois le bienvenu chez les Weasley, dit il avec chaleur.

Will serra la main qu'il lui tendait et il s'assit ensuite en compagnie de la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione autour des longues tables dressée pour l'occasion. Le repas se déroula sans anicroche notoire. Alors que les plus jeunes parlaient de Quidditch, les adultes, eux, discutaient de ce Will entendit être le ministère de la Magie, et Will tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de Sintan.

-Oui il a disparu depuis hier, assurait Mr Weasley.

-Ce vieux Berni a disparu? demandait Bill.

-Et sans laisser de traces, ajouta Charlie.

-Le plus étrange, ce n'est pas qu'il est disparu. Berni a toujours été un peu tête en l'air. Non, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il est disparu juste alors qu'on découvrait...ça.

Will ignorait ce dont ils parlaient avec tant de mystère mais il essaya de glaner des informations supplémentaires.

-Ils ont réussi à passer au fait ? demanda Bill.

-Ils n'ont encore rien tenté et je crois que c'est le mieux. Plus tard ce sera fait, mieux ça vaudra. En attendant, trois hommes sont placés en factions autour. Pour éviter toute... intrusion.

-Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble de l'autre côté. Ca doit être génial de voyager comme ça !

Mais Bill remarqua que Will les écoutait et la conversation se termina sur le mot _fenêtre_. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?


	7. Chapitre sept: le Poudlard Express

Chapitre sept : Le Poudlard Express.  
  
Plus jamais des vacances Will n'entendit parler de Berni et de Fenêtre même si il ne savait toujours pas à quoi ça correspondait. La fin des vacances fila à toute vitesse. Jamais encore Will n'avait passé autant de bons moments avec des amis. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu aussi. Berni avait été pour lui un père, une mère et un compagnon de jeu pendant les onze années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux amis, il éprouvait un sentiment de honte tapi au fond de lui. Certes il s'inquiétait du sort de son ami, mais que pouvait il faire de plus ? La veille de la rentrée arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et le soir venu, leurs affaires étaient prêtes, rangées dans les valises.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda Mme Weasley lors du dernier repas au Terrier.

-Oui, dirent ils tous en chœur.

-Bien. Arthur a obtenu des voitures du ministère pour tous vous emmenez demain. Départ à neuf heures tapantes !

Sur ce, tous montèrent se coucher. Lorsque Harry et Will eurent dit bonne nuit à Ron, Hermione et les autres, ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent.

-Tu es prêt à découvrir l'école des sorciers ? demanda Harry quand ils se furent couché.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ca va être génial, dit Will avec enthousiasme.  
  
Lorsque Mme Weasley vint réveiller Harry et Will le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à darder ses rayons au loin.

-Debout Harry. Réveille toi Will. Préparez vous nous partons dans trente minutes.

Les jeunes garçons obéirent et repoussèrent leurs couvertures au pied du lit. Puis ils se levèrent et se lavèrent avant de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils entendirent Ron hurler qu'il était trop tôt pour réveiller un jeune garçon en pleine croissance puis Mme Weasley qui tirait les couvertures et renversait le matelas, faisant chuter Ron sur le sol. Puis il descendit les marches en traînant les pieds et en maudissant la rentré.

-'Lut, grogna-t-il.

-Salut, répondirent en cœur Harry et Will.

Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, baillant à tout va. Lorsque tous furent enfin prêts, Mr Weasley arriva avec deux voitures du ministère.

-On aurait été un peu juste avec Bill et Charlie alors j'en ai prit deux.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Will montèrent dans la première voiture tandis que Mr et Mme Weasley montait dans la deuxième avec Bill, Charlie, Fred et George. Le trajet dura une heure et quarante cinq minutes et Will vit Mr Weasley sortir en courant pour aller chercher des chariots afin de porter les bagages des jeunes sorciers. Ils se hâtèrent ensuite de trouver le quai neuf ¾ et de passer la barrière magique, sans toutefois attirer l'attention des passants et voyageurs sur le quai. Ils arrivèrent finalement près du Poudlard Express à onze heure moins cinq et la locomotive crachait déjà d'impressionnante volute de fumée noire, donnant l'impression que les voyageurs réunis sur le quai n'étaient en fait que des ombres. Mr et Mme Weasley saluèrent leurs enfants ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Will puis, après avoir dit avoir à Bill et Charlie, ainsi que Fred et George, ils montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, qu'ils trouvèrent au bout du couloir. Ils installèrent leurs bagages et les cages des divers animaux avant de se pencher à la fenêtre pour saluer les Weasley alors que le train s'ébranlait et commençait à quitter la gare tout en crachant une fumée noire. Puis les paysages succédèrent à la gare de Londres et le voyage commença, interrompu uniquement par Neville, un camarade de classe de Harry et des autres, un garçon au visage rond et lunatique, qui cherchait Trevor, son crapaud. Plus tard, Malefoy vint leur rendre visite, accompagné de deux gorilles qui répondaient au nom de Crabbe et Goyle d'après ce que Will comprit.

-Tiens, tiens, dis la voix traînante de Malefoy. Potter et compagnie. Oh, mais un nouveau membre de ton fan-club est venu s'ajouter à tes amis, Potter !

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut devancé par Will.

-Si tu veux remplir une carte de membre, je peux t'aider. J'imagine que tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul et ce ne sont pas tes « amis » qui pourront y arriver.

Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs articulations d'un geste menaçant mais Will ne se laissa pas démonter.

-En tout cas, j'imagine que vous êtes au courant...

-Au courant de quoi ? dit Ron.

-Ton père est au ministère et tu ne sais même pas ? J'imagine que son travail est trop insignifiant pour être mis au courant !

Ron vira au rouge et serra les poings.

-Son père au moins travaille honnêtement, lança Will d'un ton acide.

-Méfie toi, Relcias, poursuivit Malefoy. La bêtise et les sorciers ne font pas bon ménage.

-Alors j'imagine que tout doit être sale chez toi !

Malefoy rugit et tira sa baguette pour la pointer sur Will. Mais Harry, Hermione et Ron l'avait devancé et il préféra s'éclipser.

-Venez, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres. On s'en va. Allons parler de ce qu'on sait sur _la fenêtre_.

Puis ils fermèrent la porte du compartiment et laissèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny féliciter Will.

-Absolument génial, disait Harry.

-Même moi, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, ajouta Ron.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de faire mieux que toi, Ron, renchérit Hermione.

Ron se vexa et s'assit d'un air boudeur, provoquant l'hilarité de tous, à laquelle il se joignit de bon cœur. Mais Will était trop préoccuper par ce que venait de dire Malefoy. Se pouvait il qu'il parle de la même chose que Mr Weasley ? Le voyage se poursuivit jusque tard le soir et lorsque la Poudlard Express freina enfin sa course, la nuit était déjà tombée, révélant aux yeux émerveillés de Will le château illuminé de mille feux. Tandis qu'ils descendaient du train, Harry et les autres entendirent une voix familière dire Par ici les premières années. Ils se tournèrent pour saluer Hagrid et dirent à plus tard à Will tendit qu'ils se dirigeait vers les carrosses tirés par des chevaux invisibles. Lui devait traverser le lac sur une barque en compagnie des autres premières années et de Hagrid.

-Alors c'est toi, Will, dit celui-ci d'un ton bourru.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Il lui tendit la main et Will la serra. Du moins la main de Will disparut entièrement dans celle de Hagrid. Lorsque le trajet se termina enfin, Will et les autres descendirent des barques pour se retrouver face à femme d'un âge avancé.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, dit elle. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Avant de participer au festin de début d'année, nous allons procéder à la répartition dans les quatres maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vous avancerez quand j'énoncerais votre nom et vous mettrez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Des questions ?

Vu qu'aucune main ne se levait, ils pénétrèrent à la suite du professeur dans la Grande Salle, en file indienne. Alors qu'il avançait en regardant droit devant lui, ses mains tremblantes au fond de ses poches, Will sentit qu'on le retenait par l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit un jeune garçon qui tenait la robe de sorcier que Will avait passé dans le train. Le jeune garçon se plaça à côté de lui et lui tendit la main. Poli, Will la serra.

-Rohman. Eric Rohman.

-William Relcias.

-Tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Will avec sincérité.

-Moi j'espère être à Gryffondor. C'est la meilleure de toutes.

Will haussa les épaules pour marquer son ignorance et les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant les longues tables représentant chacune une des quatre maisons.

---------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde.

Lyra était assise sur le toit de Jordan Collège, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle était amie avec Roger, le marmiton. Pantalaimon, son deamon à l'allure de fouine au pelage brun roux, les pattes avant posées sur la corniche où reposait la gouttière du toit, regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'orangé et de rose. Lyra, comme chaque jour depuis maintenant deux ans, pensait à Will, qu'elle avait du laisser s'en aller pour qu'il regagne son monde et puisse enfin s'occuper de sa mère malade. Elle se demandait si un jour enfin elle parviendrait à l'oublier tout en sachant que la réponse serait bien sûr négative.

-Tu penses encore à lui, dit Pantalaimon d'une voix douce

-Oui. Oh Pan, est ce qu'on le reverra un jour ?

-Bien sûr qu'on le reverra. Il n'est pas question de perdre espoir. Et je sens que ce jour est plus proche qu'on ne le croit.

Lyra sourit, un sourire mélancolique et triste. La joie reviendrait peut être un jour, en effet. Alors qu'une fois de plus son esprit s'égarait dans les limbes de ses souvenirs en compagnie de Will, Pantalaimon vint se poser sur ses genoux.

-Lyra ! Eh Lyra !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda celle-ci.

-Regarde. Pan montrait un point au loin qui se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être. Lyra se mit à espérer que ce soit enfin quelqu'un qui vienne briser la mélancolie et la routine de ses journées. Elle tira de sa poche un petit sac de velours noir et en sortit l'aléthiomètre que lui avait donné le Maître il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Son esprit se mit automatiquement en état de concentration et elle bougea avec dextérité les aiguilles en formulant mentalement sa question.

-Qui est ce ?

-Une sorcière, lui répondit l'aléthiomètre. Va avec elle et aide les.

Lyra n'aimait pas que l'aléthiomètre réponde à ses questions avant qu'elle ne les lui ait posé mais cette fois, rien n'aurait pu lui enlever le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Quelques instants plus tard, la sorcière s'arrêta à hauteur de Lyra. Sa branche de sapin faisait siffler le vent qui se glissait entre les aiguilles et la soie noire de ses vêtements flottait au gré de ce même vent.

-Lyra Parle-d'Or, Je suis une envoyée de Sérafina Pekkala. Viens avec moi.

Lyra acquiesça et prit Pantalaimon dans ses bras. Puis elle grimpa derrière la jeune sorcière et s'en alla avec elle.


	8. chapitre huit: revelations

Chapitre huit : Révélations.  
  
Lyra sentait le vent se glissait sous sa chemise et se glisser dans ses cheveux. Pantalaimon, toujours serré sous le bras libre de Lyra, puisqu'elle devait se retenir à la sorcière pour ne pas tomber avec son autre bras, frissonné dans l'air frais. La sorcière entama alors sa descente et s'arrêta derrière une maison que Lyra connaissait. Elle n'aurait cependant pu dire de quelle maison il s'agissait si les branches de sapin ne s'étaient pas trouvé là.

-Que fait on à Trollesund ?

Car c'était là qu'elle se trouvait à présent, derrière le consulat des Sorcière de Trollesund.

-Serafina Pekkala t'attend à l'intérieur. Elle est devenu reine des sorcières du Nord quand Ruta Skadi est morte.

-Ruta Skadi est morte, dit Lyra, estomaquée.

-Oui. Tuée dans un affrontement contre des rebelles rescapés de l'Eglise.

Lyra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais elle poussa tout de même la porte, fermement décidé à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait fait venir. Lorsque Serafina Pekkala la vit, elle stoppa sa discussion avec le consul et porta son attention sur la jeune fille. Lyra vit que la jeune femme n'avait nullement changée, toujours aussi belle et jeune, ses long cheveux flottant et se reposant sur la peau de ses bras nus.

-Lyra Belaqua, dit Lyra Parle-d'Or. Entre vite, viens te mettre au chaud.

Lyra la remercia et s'approcha du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

-Votre messagère m'a fait comprendre que je devais venir d'urgence, dit Lyra.

-En effet. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Comme tu le sais, de nombreux mondes ont façonné notre univers. Tu en as déjà exploré plus que la plupart des hommes de tout l'univers. Cependant, un danger incroyable est en train de surgir d'un monde insoupçonné jusqu'alors. Un monde où les sorcières ne sont pas seules, puisque des sorciers, des hommes donc, existe et cohabitent avec les hommes normaux. Mais un puissant sorcier, différent des autres, est en train d'élaborer un plan démoniaque. Ce sorcier, l'un des plus puissants de ce monde, veux prendre le contrôle de tout les mondes. Dans chaque monde, une parcelle est pourrie. Il pourra alors recruter des créatures de tous les mondes et de toutes les races. Nous devons empêcher cela. Et pour se faire, toi Lyra, aider du porteur du poignard subtil, tu devra voyager afin de rencontrer l'ennemi mortel de ce sorcier. Un jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------- Monde de Harry.

La cérémonie de la répartition venait de se terminer et Will s'assit en compagnie des autres Gryffondor, sa nouvelle maison. Le jeune garçon qui lui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt avait finalement atterrit à Serpentard, la maison des sorciers qui ont mal tourné d'après Ron. Lorsque tous se furent assis, un homme se leva à la table des professeurs. Le directeur, Dumbeldore, était un homme grand et maigre. Il portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui reposait sur son nez aquilin, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il portait ce soir là une longue robe bleu nuit avec pour motif des étoiles et des lunes argentées. Will trouva ce personnage d'autant plus excentrique que les autres professeurs portaient de longues robes noires très sobres, provoquant un contraste incroyable. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt le silence se fit.

-A tous les nouveaux élèves je souhaite la bienvenue, commença-t-il. Et aux anciens un bon retour parmi nous. Pour commencer, sachez que le rôle de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sera cette année tenu par Mlle Nymphadora Tonks, ici présente.

La dénommée Tonks se tortilla sur sa chaise en rougissant et Will remarqua qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres professeurs.

-Sachez qu'elle est un auror de très haut niveau. Ensuite, je vous informe également que votre professeur de divination à démissionner. Vous n'aurez donc pas cours de cette matière cette année.

Certains élèves applaudirent vivement mais le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall les fit taire précipitamment.

-Enfin pour terminer, sachez que Voldemort, comme vous le savez tous, est bel et bien revenu et prépare une mauvaise action une fois de plus. Nous ignorons encore de quelle action il s'agit mais vous serez tenu au courant lors des prochains festins. Bon appétit.

Dumbledore se rassit et Will remarqua que son discours avait plongé l'assistance dans une agitation inhabituelle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il à Ron.

-C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. Il y a quelques années, un sorcier très puissant à très mal tourné et à commis toutes sortes d'atrocité en compagnie de ces disciples. Il s'appelait Lord Voldemort et beaucoup on perdu un membre de leur famille. Puis il a attaqué les Potter et la famille de Harry a été décimé, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. Mais en s'en prenant à Harry, il a perdu tout ses pouvoirs. Il est revenu voilà deux ans maintenant et il a apparemment trouvé autre chose pour nous pourrir la vie.

Ron se tu et retourna vers son assiette de ragoût, laissant Will perdu dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par la professeur McGonagall qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous demanda dans son bureau, Mr Relcias. Vous aussi Mr Weasley. Ainsi que vous, Potter et Granger. Suivez moi, je vous prie.

-Mais professeur, dit Ron, on n'a pas fini de manger.

-Cessez de vous plaindre, Weasley. Vous mangerez plus tard !

Ron laissa tomber sa cuillère avec une mimique de souffrance morale, puis il suivit le professeur McGonagall, Will et les autres, sortant sous les regards des autres élèves. Elle les conduisit à travers les couloirs jusque devant une statue représentant une gargouille.

-Plumeausucre, dit le professeur.

La gargouille s'anima et s'éleva en tournoyant. Elle les laissa devant une grande porte de bois de chêne et Harry saisit le heurtoir et frappa trois coups.

-Entrez, dit une voix.

Harry poussa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans la large pièce circulaire du bureau directorial.

-Asseyez vous, dit le directeur. Il désignait une rangée de siège en velours rouge alignés devant son bureau. Une jeune se tenait déjà dans le premier siège.

-Tout d'abord permettait de vous présentez Miss Jessica Relcias. Elle est votre grande sœur William.

-Je le savais, lâcha Hermione. Depuis le premier jour où tu nous a dit t'appeler Relcias j'avais deviner que...

Mais Ron lui décocha un coup de coude qui la fit taire. Will était abasourdi. Il regarda la jeune fille qui paraissait aussi estomaquée que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Will crut se reconnaître dans le siège en face du sien. Le même nez discret, les mêmes yeux. Seules leurs chevelures respectives les différenciaient.

-J'ai une sœur, disait Will.

Ils poussèrent simultanément un soupir et s'affalèrent un peu plus dans leur fauteuil, alors que les autres avaient un sourire amusé.

-Désolé de vous l'apprendre si brutalement, dit Dumbledore. Mais continuons. Ce que je vais vous révélez tiens du plus grand secret de notre monde. Vos parents ne sont pas morts. Ils vous placé dans vos familles respectives pour vous protéger durant le temps où ils seraient parti. Mais la famille adoptive de Jessica et de Will se sont fait attaquer par Lord Voldemort et en sont mort. Oui vous étiez dans la même famille, mais seule Jessica doit s'en rappeler.

-Oui. On m'avait envoyé chez des cousins pendant que mon frère Will partait je ne sais où. On m'a ensuite interdit de le chercher.

-Et j'ai fini dans un pensionnat pour garçon, termina Will.

-C'était pour vous protéger William. Car Voldemort vous rechercher. Mais nul ne savait où vous étiez. J'étais le Gardien du Secret de vos endroits respectifs. Vous étiez caché.

-Mais pourquoi professeur, demanda Jessica.

-Car Voldemort vous cherchez. Vos parents sont des explorateurs un peu...spéciaux. Et Voldemort voulait savoir où ils étaient.

-Mais... commença Will.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et le fit taire.

-Vos parents voyageaient dans des mondes parallèles. Ils traversaient des fenêtres qui leur permettaient d'accéder à d'autres mondes. L'une de ces fenêtres se trouve au département des mystères. C'est le plus grand secret de Londres et peut être du monde. Mais une autre fenêtre a été ouverte et Voldemort s'y est faufilé. Vous devez l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, à savoir réunir une armée incroyable composé de tous les restes d'une ancienne armée, composé par Lord Asriel pour lutter contre l'Autorité jadis, contre Dieu.

-Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Will.

-Pour deux raisons, expliqua Dumbeldore. La première est que j'ai reçu autrefois la visite d'un consul de sorcier autrefois, qui m'a appris que cinq enfants de ce monde associé à deux enfants de mondes différents sauveraient tout les univers réunis. Ces enfants sont le Survivant, ses compagnons et les enfants des voyageurs d'après une de leur légende. Les deux autres sont considérés comme la réincarnation d'Eve et d'Adam et nous savons de qui il s'agit. Mais pour vous, les enfants Relcias, nous devions attendre que tu sache que tu es un sorcier Will.

-Et deuxièmement ? demanda Hermione.

Elle avait gardé jusque là le silence après le coup de coude de Ron.

-Deuxièmement, poursuivit Dumbledore, Will possède une baguette très spéciale. N'est ce pas Will.

Will penaud, regardait sa chaise comme si elle était soudain très intéressante.

-Mr Ollivanders me l'a fait savoir dès qu'il vous avez vendu la baguette. Vous a-t-il ce qu'elle contient, demanda-t-il aux autres.

-Oui, un ventricule de dragon mais en quoi...

-Non, miss Granger. Sa baguette contient une rare écaille de Sombrals. C'est la seule baguette au monde à en contenir une.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit, s'indigna Ron.

-Parce que vous ne savez pas tout. Mr Ollivanders m'a dit que ma destiné était liée à la mort. Vous ne m'auriez plus parlé sir je vous l'avait dit dès le départ. Vous êtes mes premiers amis enfants. Je ne voulais pas déjà qu'on ne se parle plus.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire Will. On te pardonne et on aurait continué à te parler, promis.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, reprit Dumbeldore. Cette baguette est unique puisqu'elle est la seule au monde à entrer en résonance avec le poignard subtil et les dangers qui menace son possesseur. Vous allez en tout cas devoir partir par cette fenêtre du département des Mystère et retrouver les autres enfants. Afin de lutter contre Voldemort et son armée. Vous êtes notre seule chance. Si il enrôlait les survivant de ce combat, nous serions tous perdu !


	9. Chapitre neuf: la fenêtre

Chapitre neuf : La fenêtre.  
  
-Attendez une minute ! s'écria Will.

Il semblait sur le point de se lever pour frapper le directeur. Dumbledore, lui, restait calme, les mains jointes sous son menton.

-Si je comprends bien, vous nous dîtes que cette jeune fille est ma sœur. Là je vous crois volontiers. Ensuite, nos parents ne sont pas morts, c'est un peu gros mais je veux bien accepter. Puis ils sont dans un autre monde, comme il en existe des milliers. Là ça commence à bloquer. Et pour finir, nous devons partir dans cet autre monde afin de rencontrer deux enfants, dont un avec un poignard dont on ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, sois dit en passant, afin de lutter contre Voldemort qui réunit une gigantesque armée c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça, Will. Pour ce poignard, je peux vous dire ce qu'il fait. Il permet de créer des brèches, appelées fenêtres, dans l'étoffe de l'univers, permettant ainsi de voyager à travers les mondes. Mais seul le porteur peut l'utiliser. Vous le rencontrerez bientôt puisqu'il est un des deux enfants.

-Mais...

-Non ça suffit, Will. Je conçois que ce que je viens de vous révéler soit dur à croire mais il faut que vous l'acceptiez. Vous partirez demain matin, à l'aube, en direction du ministère de la magie.

Il n'ajouta plus rien et leur désigna la porte. Will avait compris. La discussion était close et ils devaient partir. Il se leva et sorti en compagnie des autres, qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle commune. Là, ils s'assirent tous devant la cheminée, dans leurs fauteuils préférés.

-Alors comme ça, tu es ma sœur, dit Will.

-Il semblerait, répondit Jessica.

Et la discussion dériva sur leur vie passée et future. Ce qu'ils aimaient, ce dont ils se souvenaient et cela dura une bonne partie la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Will se réveilla aux aurores. Ron et Harry se tenait à côté de son lit et lui secouait les épaules.

-Will ! Will réveille toi. Dumbledore nous attend!

Will ouvrit les yeux, s'étira longuement et sauta au bas de son lit. Puis il s'habilla en vitesse et suivit Ron et Harry en direction de la salle commune. Jessica et Hermione les attendaient déjà.

-Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui allons-y, répondit Will.

Ils suivirent ensuite les deux jeunes filles jusque dans le hall et ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la matinée. Dumbeldore était déjà là, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid.

-Enfin vous voilà, dit Hagrid. Venez. Il les amena près du directeur qui tenait à la main une tête de statue dorée. Harry se souvenait de cette statue puisqu'il avait vu Dumbeldore s'en servir l'année passée pour lutter contre Voldemort.

-Touchez tous ceci, dit il. C'est un portoloin.

Les cinq jeunes gens se pressèrent autour de la tête pour la toucher tous.

-Vous arriverez directement dans la salle du département des mystères. Un langue-de-plomb vous expliquera tout.

Puis il lâcha la tête de statue et Will sentit de nouveau cette traction au niveau du nombril et le paysage disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives. Puis leurs pieds heurtèrent le sol et ils découvrirent une vaste salle avec au milieu.... Rien ne les avait préparé à ça. Au milieu de la salle de béton flottait un carré de vide. Will ne savait comment décrire ce qu'il voyait. Il tourna autour de la fenêtre, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait et remarqua qu'elle n'apparaissait que sous un certain angle. De derrière, on ne voyait rien.

-Je vois que vous avez découvert la fenêtre, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond et découvrirent un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'une longue robe noire déchirée par endroits.

-C'est vous qui partez ?

Will répondit oui d'un signe de tête.

-Quelle folie. Envoyer des enfants là-bas ! Enfin...Puisque c'est comme ça.

Le sorcier s'approcha d'eux et leur donna à chacun un sac à dos.

-Ils contiennent tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, expliqua-t-il. Vivres, couvertures, premiers soins...

-Comment fait on pour passer ? demanda Ron.

-C'est très simple. Vous marcher en direction de la fenêtre normalement et vous passez.

Les jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre d'un pas décidé.

-Faites attention à vous, les jeunes.

Ils saluèrent l'homme de la main et se glissèrent dans l'ouverture.

--------------------------------------- Lyra chevauchait à présent une branche de sapin qui les conduisait, elle et Serafina Pekkala, en direction de la nouvelle fenêtre. Elles reconnurent immédiatement le carré de vide qui flottait à un mètre du sol environ.

-C'est ça, dit Lyra.

Serafina dirigea le manche de son balai vers le sol et atterrit en douceur. Lyra sauta au sol et Pantalaimon, lové jusque là sous sa veste, sauta au sol et courut pour se dégourdir les pattes.

-Et Will demanda Lyra, comment va-t-on le prévenir ?

-Kaisa est parti le chercher hier. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à présent.

Lyra scrutait les alentours dans l'espoir de revoir enfin celui que son cœur attendait depuis deux ans maintenant. Et soudain, elle vit une oie grise, gigantesque se rapprocher en volant.

-Kaisa ! C'est Kaisa !

Sous les larges ailes de Kaisa, Elle vit Will et Kirjava courir dans sa direction. Le chat, puissant, bondissait aux côtés de son humain. Ils arrivèrent près de Lyra et Serafina en quelques instants.

-Will !

Lyra se jeta au cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa.

-Oh Will comme tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, Lyra.

Le jeune homme reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal et ce fut Serafina qui brisa le silence.

-Tu as bien refermé la fenêtre Will ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais comment se fait il qu'il en reste une d'ouverte? C'est impossible je l'ai ai toute refermées !

-C'est vrai, ajouta Kirjava. On a bien vérifié.

-Je ne sais pas répondit Serafina. Tu as toujours le poignard ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Il tira le couteau de sa gaine et le déposa dans la main tendue de Serafina. La lame, bien que noircie là où autrefois, après qu'elle se soit brisé, Iorek Byrnison, l'ours en armure, l'avait réparé, luisait d'un éclat argenté.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Serafina. Est il possible que ce sorcier est réussi à ouvrir d'autre fenêtre ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Will. Je ne pense pas que ce soit réalisable mais il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Et soudain, derrière eux, le passage s'obscurcit.

-Qu'est ce que... commença Will.

-Ils arrivent, dit Serafina.

-Mais, c'est nous qui devions les trouver non ? demanda Lyra.

-Oui, mais le consul de Trollesund est allée voir là-bas pour parler avec le plus grand sorcier de leur monde, un dénommé Albus Dumbledore, et ils ont décidé que ce serait eux qui viendraient puisque Voldemort était aussi ici. La parcelle de vide sembla trembler un instant et alors apparurent Will et les autres.

-Bonjour, dit Will.

-Où sont vos deamons, demanda Lyra. Vous n'en avez pas dans votre monde ?

-Lyra soit polie, la morigéna Serafina.

-Pardon. Bonjour à vous. Vous devez être les Elus.

-Oui, dit Harry. Je suis Harry Potter, voici Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Jessica et Will Relcias.

-Nous nous sommes Will Parry et Kirjava, Serafina Pekkala, reine des sorcières et Kaisa et Lyra et Pantalaimon.

Will [R] vit alors avec stupéfaction que chacun des trois personnages qui lui faisaient face était accompagné d'un animal. Un chat pour le garçon, une martre pour la jeune fille et une oie grise pour la femme.

-Vous n'avez pas de daemon, répéta Lyra.

-Qu'est ce qu'un daemon ? demanda Jessica.

-Un daemon c'est une part de toi, ton âme en quelques sortes. Il prends une forme définitive quand tu atteint la puberté et que la Poussière se dépose sur toi.

-La Poussière ?

-Oui. Ce sont des particules élémentaires consciente qui agissent et se fixent sur les adultes.

-Vous devez avoir vos daemons. Sinon on saura que vous venez d'un autre monde et Will aura des problèmes, dit Serafina.

-Oui mais comment faire ? dit Will [P]

-Nous avons un sortilège pour ça. Mais ce sera dur. Vous êtes cinq et je suis seule sorcière ici.

-Non. Vous oubliez que nous aussi sommes sorciers ! rappela Harry.

Serafina acquiesça. Peut être que cela marcherait. Elle traça un cercle sur le sol et alluma des bougie qu'elle répartie, une face à chacun des jeunes sorciers.

-Bien, commençons.

Serafina Pekkala se mit alors à chanter en tournant autour du cercle, d'une voix douce et forte à la fois.

-Venu d'un autre monde,

Daemon caché en eux,

Sans connaissance de nos coutumes,

La peur n'est pas en eux,

Soleil obéit moi,

Révèle ce qu'on ne voit pas.

Alors Will sentit son cœur se serrer comme si on tentait de lui arracher. Il plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais rien n'y fit. Une lumière brillante surgit de l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur et il vit du coin de l'œil que le même phénomène se passait aussi chez les autres. Il tomba à genoux et la lumière se posa au sol, puis l'intensité lumineuse diminua peu à peu. Devant lui se tenait à présent une chouette au plumage brun. Will se tourna et vit alors les deamons de ses compagnons. Harry caressait un cerf, Hermione une loutre, Ron un gros chien au pelage beige et Jessica se tenait au cou d'un loup au pelage gris foncé.


	10. chapitre dix: Svalbard

Chapitre dix: Svalbard.  
  
-Deamons, dit Serafina, avez-vous un nom ?

-Non, déclara le cerf. Nous ne savions même pas que nous existions avant que tu nous sortes de nos humains.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous baptiser. Toi, le cerf, tu sera Rohirim, la loutre, ton nom sera Sayor, le chien de Ron s'appellera maintenant Redet et le loup se nommera Carat. Pour finir, la chouette, dont la forme n'est pas définitive pour le moment, se nommera Padeant. Cela vous convient il ?

Will et les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et se tournèrent vers leur daemons. Eux aussi acquiesçaient.

-Bien. Pour commencer, nous devrions nous rendre au consulat de Trollesund pour nous renseigner les uns les autres.

-Comment allons nous faire ? demanda Will.

-C'est très simple. Tandis que nous parlions, Kaisa est partie chercher un moyen de transport pour vous.

En effet, en mettant ses mains en visière, Will s'aperçut que la gigantesque oie grise revenait à tire d'aile en compagnie d'un escadron de sorcière. Elles tiraient derrière elles un gigantesque filet de pêche, qu'elles posèrent au sol en arrivant.

-Montez, leur ordonna Lyra.

Tous acceptèrent et montèrent dans le filet. Will et Lyra les accompagnait. Lorsque Serafina leva la main en signe de départ, les sorcières s'élevèrent en tirant le filet. Puis le convoi parti en direction de la ville qu'ils voyaient au loin. Le consulat de Trollesund était une grande bâtisse de pierre. Lyra se souvenait que c'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait autrefois rencontré Iorek Byrnison, son grand ami ours. Elle se demandait si elle le reverrait un jour. Vu que tout était en train de changer, il était probable que cela arrive. Assis autour du feu du consulat, les jeunes sorciers et les sorcières discutaient de leur monde respectif.

-Chez nous, disait Serafina, seules les femmes sont des sorcières. Quelques rares hommes sont admis, mais en majorité ce sont des femmes.

-Dans notre monde, chaque être possédant des pouvoirs magiques peut suivre des cours de magie dans une école. La nôtre se nomme Poudlard.

-Les deamons des sorcières ont le pouvoir de s'éloigner de leur humain, mais ils sont les seuls à en être capable. Seuls Will et Lyra ont aussi ce pouvoir, car ils autrefois abandonné leur daemon pour aller dans le monde des morts et en revenir. Parlez nous de ce sorcier maléfique.

-Voldemort, commença Harry, est un sorcier très puissant, peut être le puissant au monde. Il y a 16 ans, il régnait dans notre monde en instaurant un monde de terreur. Les sorciers se battaient entre eux. Mais une prophétie a annoncé la fin de Voldemort à cause d'un enfant né en juillet. Lord Voldemort a attaqué mes parents pour se débarrasser de moi, mais son sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a alors perdu tout ses pouvoirs. Mais il y a trois ans, il est revenu avec de nouveaux pouvoirs, plus puissants encore. Depuis, il établi des plan pour me tuer, car l'un des deux devra tuer l'autre.

Harry n'avait jamais révélé ce secret à personne. Pas même à Ron et Hermione. Le silence qui s'installa était lourd de conséquences. Ce fut Lyra qui le brisa.

-Mais que cherche-t-il dans ce monde ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Will, il y a quelques années, une gigantesque bataille à eu lieu dans ce monde afin de détruire Dieu. Lord Asriel a vaincu l'Autorité et Voldemort veut à présent enrôler les survivant de cette gigantesque bataille afin de posséder la plus puissante armée au monde. S'il réussit, tous les mondes seront perdus.

-Alors nous devons l'empêcher, dit Lyra avec fougue. On en a vu d'autre. Tout d'abord, nous devons savoir où il se trouve.

Lyra tira de sa poche un sac de velours noir et en fit glisser un objet fait d'or et d'argent.

-C'est un aléthiomètre, un lecteur de symbole. Il détient la vérité et je peux le lire à nouveau. J'ai senti l'autre jour, quand votre sorcière est venue me chercher, Serafina, que je pouvais à nouveau m'en servir.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle se plongea dans une transe qui lui permettait de lire les symboles. Elle tourna les roues moletées et posa mentalement sa question.

-Où est Lord Voldemort ? Que fait il ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Lyra suivit les déplacements de la grande et fine aiguille, celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et s'arracha à sa transe pour donner les informations à ses nouveaux amis.

-Il se trouve dans un autre monde. Pour le moment, il a envahi la forteresse de Lord Asriel mais plus aucun soldat ne s'y trouve.

Mais le précieux instrument n'avait pas terminé. Elle se replongea dans sa transe et en ressortit en clignant des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

-Il va bientôt réunir des anciens soldats de l'Eglise, des soldats sans daemons, qui ne craignent plus la mort. Puis il cherchera d'autres alliés, dans d'autres mondes.

-Que doit on faire, dans ce cas ? demanda Will

La fillette plongea une fois encore dans sa transe et actionna de nouveau les roues. Puis elle suivit les déplacements de la grande aiguille. La réponse lui apparut ainsi.

-L'aléthiomètre dit que nous devons partir au Sud pour parler avec les Panserbjorns.

-Les quoi ? intervint Harry.

-Les ours en armures, traduisit Lyra. Mais comment allons nous y aller ?

- Nous vous y emmènerons, déclara Serafina. Nous devons tous lutter contre ce sorcier sinon tout est perdu c'est bien ça. Alors nous vous conduirons en Svalbard, là où règne les ours.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par les cris guerriers des sorcières qui avaient amené ici le petit groupe. Toutes étaient prêtes à se battre.  
  
Après avoir acheté des vivres et des vêtements chauds pour le long voyage, tous se réunirent au consulat pour préparer un plan.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de plan, dit Pantalaimon.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Lyra. Iorek est notre ami et il nous a invité à aller à Svalbard chaque fois qu'on le voudrait.

-Vous oui, mais pas Harry et les autres, fit remarquer Serafina.

-Si nous leur expliquons que ce sont nos amis, ils les laisseront tranquille.

-Je préférerais que tu interroges ton instrument, par mesure de précaution, ajouta Harry.

Lyra acquiesça, bien que légèrement énervé et se pencha sur l'aléthiomètre. En quelques secondes, elle avait la réponse.

-Ils nous accueillerons chaleureusement si nous leur disons qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous venons.

Rassérénés par cette affirmation, le groupe de sorciers se mit en route, accompagné de Will et Lyra. Le trajet dura toute une journée et lorsque le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, Lyra aperçut enfin la forteresse glacée des ours. Tout était redevenu normal depuis la fin de l'Autorité. Lyra se souvenait que la calotte glacière avait autrefois fondu après que son père ait ouvert un passage, le premier, vers un autre monde grâce à l'aurore et à Roger, son ami qu'elle avait tué en essayant de le sauver. Elle chassa ses souvenirs de sa mémoires car déjà, les sorcières descendaient en direction des ours gardes. Ils s'approchèrent en voyant descendre les sorcières mais restèrent à bonne distance. Lyra savait que si les ours le voulaient, ils les auraient grillé à distance grâce à leur lance-flamme.

-Je suis Lyra Parle-d'Or, ami de Iorek Byrnison, votre roi. Nous souhaitons lui parler, moi, William Parry et Serafina Pekkala, reine des sorcières du Nord, ainsi que des sorciers venu d'un autre monde.

Les ours s'interrogèrent du regard et Lyra vit en eux le doute planer. Ils avaient certainement entendu parler de Lyra Parle-d'Or, mais était ce bien elle ?

-Le roi est parti chasser. En attendant qu'il revienne et qu'il puisse vous identifier, vous êtes nos prisonniers !

L'un des ours s'approcha et Will se prépara au combat, Padeant à ses côtés, sous sa forme de tigre, prêt à en découdre. Mais lorsqu'il vit que l'ours faisait près de trois mètres de haut, recouvert de la tête au pied par une armure brillante épaisse comme sa main, il sentit son courage s'envoler et il se laissa conduire en compagnie de Lyra et des autres jusqu'à une cellule gardé par deux ours portant de lourdes armures eux aussi.


	11. Chapitre onze: Iorek Byrnison

Chapitre onze : Iorek Byrnison.  
  
Dans la clarté de la lumière du jour, Lyra découvrit une cellule bien plus confortable que celle où elle avait été jeté quand elle c'était autrefois fait attrapé par les ours. Peut être était ce parce que Serafina était une reine ou alors car les ours craignait la colère de leur roi si ces étrangers disait la vérité. Elle s'assit en compagnie de Will sur un des deux lits et lui dit alors.

-Comment as-tu pu revenir ?

-Je te l'ai dit j'ai ouvert et refermé une fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le poignard. Tu devais le briser quand on s'est quittés la dernière fois.

Will acquiesça d'un air sombre.

-Je sais et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pensé à toi en essayant d'ouvrir une fenêtre et le poignard est tombé en mille morceaux. Je les ai ramassé avec Kirjava et Mary, puis j'ai gardé la gaine et le couteau en souvenir. Mais un matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que le poignard était reconstruit. Tiens regarde le.

Il le tira de sa gaine protectrice et le tendit à Lyra.

-Tu ne vois rien de différent ?

Lyra tourna la lame dans sa paume et vit alors que l'éclat lui paraissait en effet légèrement de celui qu'elle avait connu. De la lame tout entière semblait émaner une infime aura dorée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est de la Poussière. Elle a dû sentir qu'on avait besoin du couteau et elle l'a réparé. Mary pense comme moi.

Un rugissement se fit alors entendre dans la cellule, se répercutant avec force sur les murs qui en amplifièrent le son jusqu'à son paroxysme.

-Iorek, dit aussitôt Lyra. C'est Iorek, j'en suis sûre !

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, l'ours-roi arriva en courant, les gardes sur ses talons.

-Faites les sortir, grogna-t-il.

Les gardes s'empressèrent d'obéir et ouvrirent la grille, permettant aux enfants de se glisser hors de la pièce. Car face à cette masse énorme de muscle et de poil couleur beige, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. Des enfants. L'ours aurait pu tous les balayer d'un coup de patte et Will vit que ses crocs étaient aussi longs que des poignards, et aussi acérés.

-Suivez moi, leur dit l'ours.

Sa voix ressemblait à un grognement perpétuel et il semblait avoir couru pour parvenir jusqu'aux cellules, ses longs poils encore mouillés de sa chasse récente. Il les conduisit jusque dans la salle principale du palais de glace où se tenait un gigantesque trône de glace.

-Toi, pour commencer, dit il en désignant Will. Approche.

Will s'exécuta, nerveux. Il se souvenait de la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'ours et de la claque retentissante que l'ours lui avait asséné avant de repartir.

-Tu es revenu, dit il. Le couteau devait être bris !

-Je le sais, roi Iorek. Et je l'avais brisé. Mais la Poussière l'a reconstruit pour que je revienne.

-Fais le moi voir.

Pour la troisième fois, Will sortit le poignard et le déposa sans les énormes pattes de l'ours, qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-En effet, il n'a pas été reconstruit de manière habituelle. Je le saurais sinon. Tu dis que c'est la Poussière ?

-Oui, roi des ours.

-Je ne peux pas voir la Poussière. Comment le sais tu ?

-Un matin je me suis réveillé et je l'ai trouvé réparé. Une aura infime et dorée s'échappe de la lame. De la Poussière.

L'ours gigantesque lui rendit le couteau et Will le remit dans sa gaine.

-En tout cas, il a changé, dit l'ours.

-Comment ça, demanda Lyra.

-Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ce poignard à évoluer. Il ne fait plus que ce que le porteur lui demanda. Il n'a plus de but.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne relâche plus les Spectres ?

-Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Will se sentait plus léger que jamais. Il avait autrefois vu ce dont étaient capable les Spectres d'Indifférence. Lorsqu'ils capturaient une proie, ils la vidaient de toute essence qui en faisait des êtres vivants. Ils dévoraient les daemons, rendant leur humain indifférent à tout le reste.

-Mais alors je peux ouvrir autant de fenêtre que je le veux, tant que je la referme vite pour éviter que la Poussière s'échappe.

-Pour le moment oui, dit l'ours. Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Lyra sauta au cou de Will et l'embrassa. Enfin il allait être ensemble à nouveau. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur ses joues.

-Oh, Will c'est merveilleux !

Le garçon ne parvenait même plus à parer tellement sa joie était intense.

-Mais dites moi à présent, reprit l'ours. Que faîtes vous ici, à Svalbard ?

Lyra lui expliqua tout. L'arrivée de Voldemort, partit chercher une armée plus puissante que jamais, afin de diriger tous les mondes, l'arrivée de Harry et des autres, les nouvelles fenêtres ouvertes par on ne savait quel moyen et l'aléthiomètre leur disant de venir ici pour lui parler.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit de venir vous voir, demanda Harry. Vous avez une idée ?

-Non, répondit l'ours.

Son expression était indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

-Et si...hésita Jessica.

-Oui ?

-Et si on lui demandait tout simplement ? proposa elle timidement.

Lyra se tourna vers Will puis vers Iorek. Tout deux acquiesçaient. Elle sortit donc l'instrument et se plaça en état de transe. Ses doigts actionnèrent les roues et les aiguilles se placèrent face aux différents symboles représentant sa question. Pourquoi sommes nous l ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et l'aiguille sauta d'un symbole à l'autre, trop vite pour être capté à l'œil nu. Mais l'esprit de la fillette en gardé une trace et elle leur présenta la réponse obtenue.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, expliqua-t-elle. L'aléthiomètre dit que nous devons nous intéresser à un bout de bois, une baguette ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'elle nous indiquerait quoi faire si on le suivait.

Harry sursauta. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit.

-Will, dit il. Ta baguette. Sors là.

Will obéit et sortit sa baguette. Il la sentait vibrer très légèrement entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Lyra.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Will. Normalement elle tremble si un danger me menace ou si elle entre en résonance avec le couteau.

Le second Will sortit son poignard, mais lui ne sentait rien. Le poignard restait immobile.

-C'est étrange. La baguette à l'air d'être attirée par quelque chose.

Will sentait en effet la baguette trembler plus fort lorsqu'il la pointée sur le poignard. Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction et le tremblement s'intensifia encore un peu plus.

-Continu d'avancer, dit Harry.

Will obtempéra et continua sa marche. Plus il avançait, plus la baguette vibrait avec violence. Ils montèrent ainsi deux escaliers et suivirent trois couloirs pour se retrouver dans un quatrième couloirs, plus long que les autres. La baguette tremblait à présent avec une telle force que Will craignit de la voir exploser entre ses doigts. Il avança prudemment le long du couloir et la baguette cessa brusquement de vibrer. Il se retourna et dit.

-Pourquoi est ce que...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il savait à présent pourquoi la baguette vibrait ainsi. Face à lui, au milieu du couloir, s'ouvrait une nouvelle fenêtre. Derrière se trouvait une vaste étendue d'herbe et il apercevait au loin une sorte de large route de basalte.

-Venez voir ! dit il.

Lyra s'approcha, suivit de Pantalaimon et des autres. Tous virent alors le monde de verdure qui s'étirait devant eux, carré de verdure dans la glace du palais.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on était venu chercher, dit Will.

-C'est le pays des Mulefas ! dit Lyra.

-Mulefas ? répéta Rohirim.

-Des êtres monté sur roues en quelques sortes. Vous verrez plus tard.

Elle fit face au roi ours et l'enlaça longuement.

-Iorek nous devons y aller. J'espère qu'on se reverra plus tard.

-J'en suis sûr, dit l'ours.

Lyra enfonça son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure couleur crème et elle desserra ensuite son étreinte. Puis elle s'enfonça dans le monde des Mulefas où l'attendaient les autres membres du petit groupe. Puis Will referma la fenêtre en pinçant les bords, après les avoir cherché à tâtons.


	12. chapitre douze: les Mulefas

Chapitre douze : Les Mulefas.  
  
Harry et les autres découvraient l'étrangeté de ce monde que Will et Lyra connaissaient si bien à présent. D'immenses étendues d'herbe s'étendaient de parts et d'autres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au loin, en direction du sud, ils apercevaient le miroitement du soleil couchant sur l'eau, probablement un lac ou la mer. Mais le plus stupéfiant était en réalité ces longues routes de basaltes qui parcouraient ce monde en long et en large. Suivaient ensuite les bosquets d'arbres immenses, s'élevant très haut, plus haut que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu dans leur monde. Au pied de ses arbres gigantesques, des cosses, énormes et dure comme tout, s'écrasaient parfois en tombant avec un bruit d'enfer.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda Ron.

-Dans le pays des Mulefas. Je pense que nous sommes près du village que nous avions visité, tu te souviens Will ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Jamais il n'oublierais ce village où, avec Lyra, il avait découvert ce que signifiait devenir adulte et aimer. Un grondement de tonnerre se fit alors entendre et au loin apparu un immense nuage de fumée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce sont des Mulefas. Ils vont nous emmener, leur dit Will.

Quelques instants plus tard apparurent les plus étranges animaux que Will avaient jamais vus. Leurs pattes, disposées en losange, leur permettaient de se déplacer grâce à des roues. Will ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais Lyra leur expliqua.

-Ils introduisent une sorte de griffe dans le trou central de la cosse et poussent avec leurs pattes latérales.

-Lyra, Will, dit une des étranges créatures.

-Atal. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lyra.

Will comprit alors que c'est êtres étaient doté d'une intelligence suffisante pour pouvoir parler et utiliser ses roues. Ils étaient des êtres à part entière. Les Mulefas les invitèrent à monter chacun sur un des zalifs, puisque c'est ainsi que se nommait un individu. Chacun monta ainsi en croupe et le groupe parti, Serafina Pekkala préférant suivre le groupe sur sa branche de sapin. Au début, les jeunes sorciers eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'étrange balancement avec lequel se déplaçaient les mulefas. Leurs pattes latérales poussaient sur le sol avec force, les propulsant vers l'avant. Ils se déplaçaient avec grâce et puissance et le groupe arriva bientôt en vue d'un village. Les maisons étaient construites en bois, en paille et en chaume.

-Que faire vous ici, demanda la dénommé Atal.

Will s'aperçut alors que les sons sortant de la trompe des Mulefas s'accompagnaient de petits mouvements gracieux.

-Nous cherchons un méchant sorcier, expliqua Lyra.

Atal sembla soudain effrayé et elle poussa un cri de terreur.

-Non, ne cherchez pas ! Lui dirige Tualapis.

Les tualapis étaient de gigantesque oiseaux, possédant deux ailes placées l'une derrière l'autre, et de puissantes pattes qui leur permettaient de se déplacer très vite dans l'eau.

-Comment peut il diriger les tualapis ? Ils sont incontrôlables, non ?

-Non, non. Prêtre diriger eux aussi avant.

Lyra et Will ignorait de qui elle parlait. Seule Serafina savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait vu l'ange nommé Balthamos noyer le prêtre, envoyé par l'église pour tuer Will et Lyra. Mais elle garda son secret pour elle.

-Nous devons y aller, Atal, dit Lyra. Sinon, ce monde et les autres seront perdus.

Atal secoua la tête, mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait les empêcher d'y aller, elle leur offrit tous les vivres qu'elle trouva et qu'ils pouvaient emporter. La nuit était cependant tomber entre temps, et ils préférèrent rester dans ce monde avant de continuer leurs recherches de Voldemort. Ils s'endormirent ainsi à l'ombre d'un gigantesque arbre juste après avoir partagé le dîner des Mulefas.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Will et Lyra s'éveillèrent avec les premiers rayons du soleil qui frappaient leur visage endormi. Ils se tournèrent en s'étirant et découvrirent avec horreur que tout les autres avaient disparus. Alors qu'ils les appelaient en vain, Serafina Pekkala descendit du haut de l'arbre en volant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir alors ils sont partis se promener.

Rassurés, Will et Lyra partagèrent un petit déjeuner composé de baies rafraîchissantes et de pain nourrissant fournit par les mulefas. Puis ils partirent à la rencontre de Will et des autres après avoir rempli leurs gourdes et salué les mulefas. Ne sachant dans quelle direction chercher, Lyra se pencha de nouveau sur l'aléthiomètre et l'interrogea.

-Ils sont au sud. Ils reviennent parce qu'ils ont découvert quelques chose d'étrange.

Ils se mirent donc en route et les rencontrèrent en effet vingt minutes plus tard.

-On a trouvé une autre fenêtre, dit Harry, surexcité.

-Par là-bas, poursuivit Ron.

Il désignait un immense bosquet d'arbre à cosse. Lyra savait ce qui s'y trouvait.

-C'est la sortie du monde des morts, dit elle. On savait déjà qu'elle était là.

Harry et les autres parurent déçus. Seul Will continuait à être survolté.

-Oui mais ma baguette vibre très fort par là-bas. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y entre.

Le visage de Lyra parut se muer en une grimace terrifiante de terreur.

-Non, jamais ! Je refuse d'abandonner Pan à nouveau.

-Quoi ?

Will était abasourdi et Lyra lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient dû faire autrefois pour traverser le pays des morts.

-On doit abandonner nos daemons à l'entrée. Je refuse de le laisser seul à nouveau !

-Mais Voldemort est entré là dedans, dit Harry.

-Alors se débrouillera autrement. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! La douleur. La peur. C'est comme si on vous arrachait le cœur.

Will se tourna vers Padeant, à présent sous une forme de chat tigré. Il venait juste de rencontrer son daemon. Il refusait de devoir l'abandonner déjà.

-Trouvons autre chose, dit il alors.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est là-dedans ? demanda Lyra.

-Non, bien sûr il a déjà pu quitter ce monde mais...

Harry ne pu continuer. Lyra n'écoutait plus. Elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle en fut assez près pour sentir les morsures glacées de chacun des morts qui la traversaient en quittant les ténèbres, elle appela.

-Ailes Gracieuses !

Personne ne répondit. Lyra prit une profonde inspiration à nouveau et cria de nouveau.

-Ailes Gracieuses !

Toujours pas de réponses mais un murmure se faisait à présent entendre. La vague continue des morts faisait passer le message. Une petite fille blonde appelait Ailes Gracieuses à l'extérieur. Will et les autres s'approchèrent quand surgit enfin Ailes Gracieuses, la harpie. Une bouffé d'air malsain et vicié les étouffa un peu et la harpie se posa près d'eux.

-Lyra ? Will ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda la créature mi-femme, mi- oiseau.

-Ailes Gracieuses, toi seule peux nous aider. Nous cherchons un homme, un sorcier qui se serait glissé dans le monde des morts par ce trou.

Ailes Gracieuses secoua la tête.

-Nul ne rentre au pays des morts sans être mort ! dit elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument.

-Comment explique tu ça, Harry.

-C'est très simple. Voldemort est déjà mort, en quelques sortes. Il a récupéré il y a deux ans une enveloppe charnelle mais je suis sûr qu'il ne possède pas de daemon. Celui serait mort quand il a perdu ses pouvoirs la première fois.

Lyra fit une grimace. Un homme sans daemons était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle connaisse.

-Dans ce cas, reprit la harpie, il aurait pu passer. Je me souviens en effet d'un homme, grand et maigre, qui avançait en sens inverse du flot, il y a deux ou trois jours. J'ai cru qu'il avait peur et qu'il fuyait, mais un mort me racontait son histoire et je me nourrissait, alors je n'ai pas cherché a...Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ailes Gracieuses. Merci de ton aide.

La harpie les salua et s'envola de nouveau, répandant une odeur de vice et de pourriture.

-Nous revoilà au point de départ, dit Lyra. Que va-t-on faire ?

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix on dirait, dit Harry.

-Je refuse, s'emporta Lyra. Je ne me séparerais pas de Pan !

-Je pensais à interroger de nouveau l'aléthiomètre, dit Harry d'une voix calme.

-Oh ! dit Lyra, gênée. Bonne idée.

elle sortit de nouveau le petit sac et en tira le lourd instrument. Puis elle posa sa question en tournant les molettes. Elle sortit de sa transe et se frotta les yeux, l'air décontenancée.

-Alors l je n'ai rien compris. Je recommence.

De nouveau, elle déplaça les aiguilles et de nouveau, elle sortit de la transe décontenancée.

-Alors ? dit Will.

-Je ne comprends pas. L'aléthiomètre dit que...nous devons allier nos connaissances et suivre le passage des morts sans le suivre vraiment. Ila joute aussi que l'ennemi n'est pas celui qu'on croyait jusque là. Je ne comprends plus rien Will !

Will réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il marchait en long et en large en se frottant le menton.

-Il nous a dit d'allier nos connaissances et de suivre le passage des morts sans le suivre vraiment, c'est bien ça.

-Oui. Et que l'ennemi n'était pas Voldemort.

-Non, il n'a pas dit ça, Lyra. Il a dit que l'ennemi n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. Il pourrait y avoir autre chose, mais concentrons nous sur notre trajet pour le moment.

Will sortit son poignard.

-Ma connaissance, c'est d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Celle de Will, c'est de savoir où est passé Voldemort. Les autres ont plus de pouvoirs magiques que ce couteau. Alors essayons quelques choses.

Il laissa son esprit aller jusqu'à la pointe du poignard et sentit les accrocs dans l'étoffe du monde.

-Vous pourriez faire apparaître une marque ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit Hermione, mais en quoi...

Will releva son poignard et sonda de nouveau le vide.

-Ici, dit il en sentant un accroc. Et ici. Et ici...

Il fit donc mettre une marque à Hermione à chaque fois qu'il sentait un accroc. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une arche de croix rouge se tenait face à lui.

-Will ça va être à toi de jouer maintenant, dit il en souriant.


	13. chapitre treize: révélations

Chapitre treize : compréhension.  
  
Will souriait toujours mais il était le seul. Il avait visiblement compris ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais il le gardait pour lui.

-Approche, Will.

Le jeune garçon obéit et son daemon se changea pour prendre l'apparence d'un furet.

-Maintenant, promène ta baguette et voit où elle tremble le plus.

Les autres commençaient à comprendre et une étincelle de compréhension passa entre les deux jeunes garçons. Will sortit sa baguette et la passa devant chacune des marques d'Hermione, marquant à chaque fois un instant de réflexion.

-Celle-ci, dit il en désignant la troisième.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, absolument certain.

Will prit de nouveau le poignard et ouvrit une fenêtre. Le sol se tenait à leur pied, dans cet autre monde, fait de sable et de rochers.

-Bien allons-y.

Il passa le premier et entra dans ce nouveau monde, suivit par Harry et les autres.

-La file des morts est par-là, dit il en désignant le nord. Avançons.

Il referma d'abord la fenêtre après s'être assuré d'être dans la bonne direction et ils avancèrent en file indienne. Will ouvrait fréquemment une fenêtre sur le monde des morts pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la fin du désert, près une grande étendue de marais.

-Beurk, où on est ? demanda Lyra.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Will. Mais Voldemort est passé par là, lui aussi.

Lyra vit en effet que sa baguette tremblait plus fort que jamais. Au loin, au fond du marais, s'élevait une sombre bâtisse, une haute tour de pierre.

-Qu'est ce c'est ça, là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Notre prochain arrêt ?

Will sentait en effet sa baguette vibrer lorsqu'il la dirigeait en direction de la vieille bâtisse.

-Je le crois oui.

Alors ils partirent en direction de l'étendue nauséabonde.

-Comment on va traverser ? demanda Lyra.

Pour toute réponse, un bruit sourd, répété, se fit entendre, et une barque approcha de l'endroit où se trouvaient les jeunes gens, dirigé par un homme hors des âges que Lyra reconnut immédiatement.

-Vous ? C'est vous qui nous avait fait traversé le lac au pays des morts !

Le vieil homme retourna alors son visage buriné par les années et une expression de surprise y apparu, étirant ses traits et faisant en sorte que son visage ressemble à une tête de mort.

-Vous avez quitté le pays des Morts ? Comment est ce possible ?

-Et ce n'est pas tout, cracha Lyra. Nous avons libérer les morts et tué l'Autorité et son Régent. Enfin pas vraiment nous mais plutôt Lord Asriel. Mais sans nous, il aurait échoué. Pas vrai Will.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Et aujourd'hui vous voilà ici, continua l'homme comme si Lyra n'avait rien dit. Que faites vous l ?

-Nous suivons un homme, un sorcier.

-Vous parler sûrement de son invité. Ce doit être ça. Montez je vous emmène.

-Nous emmenez o ?

-Mais à la Mort bien sûr.

Il avait dit cela comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie. Les sorciers montèrent dans la barque, la faisant tanguer et crisser sous leur poids.

-Vous êtes nombreux, mais ça ira, dit l'homme. Par contre, je devrais revenir pour les daemons, expliqua-t-il.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et la barque traversa le marais de long en large, cachant les daemons sur la rive de la vue des voyageurs. Serafina suivait le guide sur sa branche de sapin sans faire le moindre bruit. Alors lentement, la sombre demeure de la Mort apparu, s'étirant au dessus du marais comme si elle surgissait au fur et à mesure que la barque glissait sur les eaux sombres et sales. Puis la barque atteignit l'autre rive, et le passeur les fit descendre avant d'aller chercher les daemons, restés en face. Il revint quelques instants après, la barque plus enfoncée dans l'eau noire que jamais.

-Avancez jusqu'à la porte et entrez Elle vous attend. Je crois qu'Elle vous attendait depuis toujours en vérité.

Lyra remercia le passeur et celui-ci disparut de leur vue en s'éloignant, s'arc boutant sur son bâton. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte, une grande et large porte en chêne massif. Un heurtoir de métal tenait au milieu grâce à deux puissantes accroches et lorsque Lyra voulu s'en saisir, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle se tourna vers Will et les autres. Le garçon sortit son poignard et entra. La porte donnait sur un escalier de pierre, qui montait, montait, montait toujours plus haut. Au bout de dix minutes, ils en virent enfin le bout et débouchèrent sur une vaste pièce qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de la bâtisse. Alors que les couloirs et les escaliers étaient sombres et ternes, la pièce, elle regorgeait de vie. Des couleurs chatoyantes rendait la pièce vivante et égayaient le paysage morne à l'extérieur, visible par les nombreuses fenêtres. Au milieu de la salle, un large trône en granit prenait place et dessus se tenait une femme, jeune et sans âge à la fois. Son visage juvénile s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit ses « invités » entrer dans la pièce, mais Lyra voyait dans ses yeux une tristesse et une solitude immortelle qui brillaient et brilleraient toujours. Habillée de larges draperies de soie noire, elle paraissait avoir vingt ans tout au plus.

-Bienvenu à vous, dit la Mort.

-Bonjour madame... commença Lyra.

Mais elle ne savait comment appeler cette être étrange et calme.

-Vous savez qui je suis et je sais qui vous êtes. On m'a donné bien des noms mais appelez moi Delphia. C'est ainsi qu'on me nommait autrefois, avant que je sois nommée.

-Nommée, reprit Harry.

-Oui, Harry Potter. Ne devient pas la Mort qui veut. On est appelé à le devenir. La Mort semblait débordé de joie de vivre.

-Je suis si contente d'avoir des hôtes !

-Pourquoi, demanda Lyra.

-Les gens ont peur de moi, Lyra. Tu le sais. Ils refusent de venir me voir, croyant que je les appelle à quitter leur monde. Même mon ancienne famille me rejette à présent. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'ai c'est le Passeur, Destinée et le monde des Mort. Mais vous avez ouvert le monde des Mort. Alors je reste seul avec Destinée.

Lyra aperçut à cet instant une once de reproche dans la voix de la Mort et son regard croisa le sien. On y lisait à présent une expression que Lyra n'avait vu que dans les yeux de Iofur Raknison, le prince illégitime des ours, une expression de folie douce teintée d'envie.

-Qui est Destinée ? demanda Will.

-Destinée c'est... Mon ami, mon instrument. C'est elle qui choisit quand une vie doit s'arrêter où si elle doit continuer.

Elle disait cela en regardant un chat noir que caressait un homme. Un homme aux doigts longs et fins, semblable à des araignées vivantes courant le long du poil soyeux de l'animal. Ses yeux, semblable à deux fente au milieu d'un visage blafard, brillait d'une lumière cruelle. Lord Voldemort se tenait face à eux, caressant l'unique ami de la Mort et Lyra pouvait voir le désarroi et la frayeur dans les yeux de la Faucheuse.


	14. chapitre quatorze: créatures

Chapitre quatorze : Créatures  
  
Lyra pouvait voir la Faucheuse regarder avec dégoût l'homme qui caressait le chat, assis sur un fauteuil. Elle sentit qu'elle aurait réagit de la même manière si Voldemort avait caressé Pan. Se pouvait il que cet être étrange soit encore humain ?  
  
-Ainsi vous m'avez finalement retrouvé, dit Voldemort d'une voix calme et froide.  
  
Lyra pouvait sentir émaner de lui une puissance froide et cruelle. Cet homme sentait la mort. Ses yeux, de couleur gris, étaient glacés et il en émanait là aussi une aura de mort.  
  
-Comment cela est il possible ? Vous êtes plus difficile à semer qu'une ombre !  
  
Tandis que Voldemort parlait, Lyra vit avec un regard en biais que Harry et les autres avaient tiré leur baguette magique et que Will étreignait le couteau. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais elle sentait que cet homme n'était pas normal.  
  
-Ne réfléchit pas Lyra, lui souffla Harry. Il n'est pas normal !  
  
Avait il lu dans ses pensés ? Non impossible. Alors qu'elle continuait à réfléchir, elle sentit Pantalaimon trembler à côtés d'elle.   
  
-Lyra partons. Cet endroit est maudit, dit le daemon de sa voix flûtée.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu dit ?  
  
-Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, mais partons je t'en prie !  
  
Tandis qu'elle parlait avec Pan, elle vit Harry et les autres se jeter dans la bataille. Puis Will courut vers l'homme lui aussi. Il se mouvait avec souplesse et rapidité. Voldemort tira sa baguette et l'agita pour faire apparaître six hommes de deux mètres chacun qui se placèrent entre lui et les attaquants. Chacun semblaient flotter au dessus du sol, à quelques centimètres, ce qui leur permettait d'esquiver les attaques avec une efficacité déconcertantes. Will tenait son couteau de la main droite. Avec la main gauche, il attrapa la cape qui recouvrait son adversaire et l'arracha. Alors apparu la créature la plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait voyagé dans de nombreux mondes et vu des choses incroyables mais rien ne surpassait ce qui se tenait face à lui. Son visage, ou du moins, ce qui aurait du se trouver à la place de son visage, n'était qu'une mince épaisseur de peau tendue, claire, presque translucide. Derrière apparaissait son crâne, blanc et craquelé. Là où aurait du se trouver les yeux de la créatures, deux fentes, minces et quasi-close, laissait entrevoir deux globes couleur rouge sang, qui brillaient d'une lueur féroce et terrifiante. La chose ne possédait pas de nez, et sa bouche était en fait un trou béant, où l'air s'engouffrait avec un râle inhumain. La seule chose qui pouvait se rapprocher de se visage dans la mémoire de Harry, s'était celui des Détraqueurs, mais celui-ci était cent fois pire et Will savait que se visage le hanterait à présent toute sa vie. De plus, les créatures ne possédaient quasiment pas de corps. Leur buste, grands d'une dizaine de centimètre, surplombait deux courte jambes, qui pendaient dans le vide à la manière d'une marionnette en suspens. Pour finir, deux bras, très grands au contraire, se terminaient par des mains armées de griffes acérées à la place des doigts. Will avait beau avoir affronté nombre de chose étrange, ce spectacle étrange et dégoûtant lui souleva l'estomac. Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de chasser les nausées qui lui secouaient les entrailles, la créature tendit un de ses bras décharnés et, à l'aide d'une de ses fines griffes, mais aussi résistantes que de l'acier, elle souleva Will aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien, faisant preuve d'une force surprenante pour sa taille. Will alla s'écraser contre un mur, près de Lyra, tandis que le combat acharné reprenait. La jeune fille se précipita sur le garçon, assommé, et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller sans aggraver ses blessures si jamais il en avait. Le garçon se réveilla soudain et voyant Lyra penchée au-dessus d'elle, son visage fut marqué un court instant par un air de quiétude.  
  
-Trouve comment abattre ses choses, dit le jeune garçon.  
  
-Mais...  
  
Elle ne put continuer, car déjà Will se ruait de nouveau dans la bataille, son poignard à la main. Il avait beau frapper dans tout les sens, son bras, armé de son couteau, ne recevait aucune résistance dans le corps frêle et maigre de la créature. Lyra tira en vitesse la bourse noire de son sac, contenant l'aléthiomètre. Elle se plongea dans l'état de transe avec une facilité incroyable, compte tenu du fracas que provoquait le combat à côté d'elle. Puis elle actionna les aiguilles et les dirigea face au crâne, à l'abeille et à l'ancre. L'espoir, le travail assidu et la mort lui expliqueraient sans doute par quel moyen il était possible d'abattre les immondes créatures. La fine aiguille se mit alors à danse autour du cadran, pointant tantôt sur un symbole, tantôt sur l'autre, dans une danse effrénée que le cerveau de Lyra conserva en mémoire. Puis elle sortit de sa transe, sûre de sa réponse.  
  
-Will ! Il faut viser la bouche ! Obstrue la !  
  
Le message avait été entendu par tous et les sorciers n'eurent plus aucun mal à se débarrasser de leur adversaire, utilisant une balle de tennis, un chewing-gum géant ou même une boule de pétanque pour Ron. Mais Will avait beaucoup plus de mal que les autres. Lui ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique pour faire apparaître différentes choses qui aurait pu boucher le trou. Le râle que provoquait l'air en s'engouffrant dans le trou béant l'empêcher de réfléchir et il devait user de toute sa vitesse et son agilité pour éviter les attaques de son ennemi. Les autres quand à eux, se ruaient à présent sur Voldemort, nullement déconcerté par la défaite de ses hommes, qui souriait en se préparant au combat, et ils ne virent pas que le jeune homme était en difficulté. Alors que la créature le projetait au sol avec un bras, il se releva en serrant quelque chose dans sa main sans se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rua sur son adversaire et remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de la cape qu'il avait arrachée quelques instants plus tôt. Profitant de ce objet, il roula en boule en l'enfonça au plus profond dans la gorge de la créature. Celle si resta quelques instants en l'air sans bouger cherchant en vain à retirer ce qui obstruait son orifice respiratoire. Puis elle se mit à enfler, et Will se coucha au sol alors que la chose explosa. Elle était morte de manière différente que ces autres monstres et Will se demanda un instant quelle en était la raison, avant de se ruer au secours de ses compagnons. Ils avaient beau attaqué tous en même temps le corps maigre, frêle et grand de cet homme décharné, ils ne parvenaient à le blesser et s'essoufflaient rapidement. Lyra, elle, se sentait de plus en plus malaise, une étrange impression grandissant en elle sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer l'origine et la raison. Will se battait à présent avec rage face à cet homme qui se dressait contre lui, mais il avait beau fendre l'air dans tout les sens, Voldemort parvenait à éviter tous ses coups, tout en expédiant au tapis les autres adversaires qui l'assaillaient. Ne restèrent rapidement plus que les deux Will et Harry.   
  
-Bien, le vrai combat peut commencer, dit Voldemort de sa voix glacée. 


	15. chapitre quinze: Destinée

Chapitre quinze : Destinée

Lord Voldemort se mouvait avec une aisance déconcertante malgré sa grande taille. Il parvenait à éviter les attaques des trois garçons réunis sans se faire toucher à aucun moment. Will pestait tandis qu'il se jetait de nouveau dans la mêlée, son poignard à la main, le bras tendu devant attendant le moment du choc. Voldemort lui tournait le dos. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il se rua, courut si vite que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il le sentait se heurter contre ses côtes. Alors le couteau s'enfonça dans le corps décharné de l'homme. Il le retira, frappa de nouveau de toutes ses forces, encore et encore. La cape du sorcier se teintait peu à peu de rouge, couleur de son sang qui se répandait en abondance. Le corps de Voldemort sembla alors s'affaisser peu à peu tandis que sa propre vue se voilait, mue par une force inconnue, ses paupières se fermait. Soudain, Will sentit une vive douleur dans son dos. Il sentait Kirjava lui planter ses griffes dans le dos, au plus profonds de sa chair qu'il pouvait atteindre.

-Will, réveille toi, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir.

Will secoua la tête. Son regard retrouva toute sa clarté et Will vit devant lui l'homme, debout, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu t'agitais dans tout les sens sans raison, dit Kirjava, tandis que Will et Harry se faisait frapper.

Will regarda autour de lui. Harry, la lèvre inférieure en sang, semblait épuisé, tandis que l'autre Will gisait inanimé sur le sol dur de la vaste pièce. Il se donna une gifle et reparti au combat.

- Mon hypnose est déjà terminé, ricana Voldemort. Je savais que tu tiendrais face à mes images...

Il chassa Harry d'un revers de sa baguette et ce dernier tomba à son tour au sol, le souffle coupé, envoyé balader par un éclair rouge.

-Ton couteau est intéressant. Donne le moi.

Will serra le manche en bois de rose plus fort que jamais. Voldemort approchait, la main tendue. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du garçon une détermination infinie, mais aussi la peur. Will, lui, voyait dans le regard de l'homme un manque d'humanité et une cruauté terrible.

-Non, dit celui-ci.

Voldemort approcha encore un peu, plus menaçant.

-Donne le moi !

-Jamais.

Alors Voldemort se rua sur le jeune homme et celui-ci tendit le bras par réflexe. La lame du poignard s'enfonça dans la chair de l'homme et disparut entièrement dans les replis de sa cape. Il eut un hoquet, un dernier soubresaut, et il tomba au sol. Will serra le poignard et l'essuya d'un geste sur son pantalon de toile, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Voila, c'est terminé.

Harry resta coit.

-Ben quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-C'est trop facile.

-Trop facile ? Tu rigoles ? Regarde tout nos amis. On est les derniers debout !

Will sentait la colère monter en lui, mais elle fut soufflé par un courant d'air glacé qui le traversa et lui glaça les entrailles. Suivant ce souffle, il vit que Will s'était relevé et brandissait sa baguette.

-W...Will ?

-Vous attendez quoi ? Regarde derrière toi, idiot !

Will se retourna lentement, et son regard rencontra une robe de couleur noire, un trou à hauteur de l'estomac.

-Coucou, dit la voix glacée de Voldemort. Je suis encore là !

Son sourire s'effaça et il saisit le bras de Will et le tordit avec une force que le garçon ne soupçonnait pas.

-Ca m'a fait presque mal tu sais, mon petit Will !

Avec un craquement sec, Will sentit les os de son bras se briser comme du bois mort sous la poigne de cet homme. Il serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Ca fait mal ? dit il avec une inquiétude feinte.

Il relâcha Will qui s'effondra en tenant son bras. En un éclair, Pantalaimon se rua sur l'homme et le projeta au sol.

-Pan... ? murmura-t-il

Il savait qu'un homme touchant le daemon d'une autre personne était interdit, et pourtant Pan venait de se jeter sur l'homme. Il se tourna vers Lyra et vit qu'elle luttait contre une nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

-Pourquoi.... Commença-t-il.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un homme, expliqua Lyra.

Elle jetait des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

-Regarde.

Elle désignait le combat dans son dos. Pantalaimon la martre mordait sauvagement le chat noir qu'ils avaient vu en entrant.

-Qu'est ce que....

Le chat se débattait frénétiquement et il parvint enfin à s'échapper des mâchoires du daemon, puis il le griffa de toutes ses forces, le forçant à reculer. Will chercha Kirjava du regard et le trouva au sol, blessé. Dans la fureur du combat, il avait prit la douleur physique de son daemon pour la sienne et n'avait rien remarqué. Il se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va Kir ?

-J'ai la patte arrière gauche cassée. Je ne peux pas vous aider désolé. Lyra poussa soudain un gémissement et elle s'effondra, alors que Pan s'évanouissait sous les attaques incessantes de Destinée. Will ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Kir tout seul. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche passa soudain un daemon que Will reconnut comme celui de Will. Le daemon, dont la fourrure reflétait la lumière, se heurta aux attaques du chat. Il arborair une forme de loup impressionnant, dont les crocs luisaient à la lumière du soleil. Les babines retroussées, il claquait des dents en directions du chat qui jouait des griffes. Le loup frappa le chat de son poitrail musclé et le renversa. Il repartit à l'attaque en sens inverse et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le cou de l'animal, devenu poupée de chiffon entre les mâchoires puissantes de son adversaire. Padeant secouait à présent le chat dans tout les sens, lui arrachant poils, peau et chair, répandant un peu de sang dans toutes les directions.

-Arrête !!!!

La voix de la Mort s'était élevée, claire et pure, mais il y perçait la douleur et la peur. Padeant se retourna vers Will qui acquiesça. Il desserra alors son étreinte et laissa retomber le corps du chat, grièvement blessé. Entre temps, le corps de Voldemort s'était volatilisé et Will s'en aperçut à cet instant seulement.

-Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer, dit Lyra avec force.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. La Mort acquiesça en sanglotant et commença son récit d'une voix faible.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir tout ça !!! Je n'avais pas le choix. Vous savez que votre destinée à tous était de détruire la Destinée. Et bien pour se faire, vous deviez lutter contre ce chat, et par la même occasion contre moi. Mais vous deviez agir sans en avoir conscience. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé cette histoire de sorcier qui voyage dans les mondes. Cet homme existe vraiment, mais il ignore tout de ce qui se passe ici.

-Alors qui est cet homme qui est apparu tout à l'heure et contre qui nous avons lutté ? demanda Will.

-Ce n'était pas un homme, seulement une illusion très consistante. Elle devait vous conduire ici et vous faire accomplir votre destinée.

-Depuis tout à l'heure vous parlait de ça, mais qu'elle est notre destiné bon sang ? s'écria Lyra.

La Mort laissa échapper un soupir de faiblesse.

-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Vous deviez vaincre Destinée.

-Ce chat ? C'était ça notre destiné ! dit Lyra avec ironie.

-Ne t'y trompe pas, ce chat, comme tu dis, était en fait une puissante magie, qui m'emprisonnait ici, sur cette terre maudite. Sans elle, je peux enfin partir pour me reposer et rejoindre les autres morts dans les atomes de la terre entière, dans tout les univers.

Un ultime soubresaut eut raison d'elle et son corps se désintégra eu à peu, comme de la poussière soufflée par du vent.

-Merci.

Tel un murmure, cette phrase resta suspendu dans l'air immobile de la pièce.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce chat était une « puissante magie » ! C'est impossible voyons, railla Lyra.

-En tout cas, il semblerait que la Mort soit définitivement disparu, ajouta Harry.

-Non je ne crois pas.

Tous se tournèrent vers Will et Padeant. Le daemon reniflait le corps du chat qui bougeait encore.

-Il n'est pas mort ? demanda Lyra.

Le chat eut un sursaut et il parla soudain d'une voix grave et rauque, à la surprise de tous, comme s'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole depuis longtemps et venait de le retrouver.

-Non, pas encore. Bientôt. Pour tout vous dire... je ne suis pas Destinée. Je suis l'âme de la mort, son daemon en quelque sorte.

Il marqua une pause.

-Vous avez uniquement libéré son esprit. J'ai autrefois était extirpé de son corps et placé dans ce corps par une puissante magie. Seuls les Elus pouvaient nous sauver en me délivrant. Mais pour cela, nous devions renier la vie et le Destin. Alors nous vous avons forcé la main, désolé.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il expira et disparut, comme soufflé comme une bougie, laissant les jeunes gens dans le plus profond désarroi.


End file.
